The Broken Oath
by JanusGrace
Summary: Summary: Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, has met a strange man in the woods of Washington state. He lives in New York but came to Washington for a vacation. His brother now married so he feels left out. What does Artemis do for this male mortal? years before Percy Jackson exists. Leo and Packer will be working on this for me. Have fun. (Discontinued)
1. A male?

**Okay guys, we made it. Another year with my slow progress. School is starting so it will be easier for me to use the comp. or tablet to update. Please just bear me longer. Ok. This is my second FF so again, bear with me. This starts at an earlier time than the PJ books and might not make any sense to you, but please enjoy this new story. Please review after reading, it'll help my mood.**

 **-AnnabethAndMagnusChase**

Artemis

The feeling of the winter snow in Washington state was amazingly cool against her arms. She felt no regret for leaving the Hunters with Zoe in New York. She slid down a branch of a snowy tree and slid down to the frozen grass. She landed swiftly and quietly onto the frozen solid earth. She walked easily and gracefully through the frozen forest.

She had a tent nearby with a campfire, but she rarely used the campfire, only to cook her meals. She had been in these woods for only days, but she loved how the frozen wind shifted slowly then returned to its original position. She loved the challenge of scarce game and freezing temperatures that kept the fire from lighting.

She heard a noise to her left and turned. A white hare looked up at her before scampering away. She followed it. She summoned her bow and quiver as she ran, nocking an arrow in her bow while jumping over a fallen tree and dodging trees. She followed the hare to a clearing and a lake. Before it could jump in the lake sh aimed and fired.

Artemis saw the arrow miss the hare as it soared sideways. She ran up to the hare, but her foot slipped on the edge of the frozen lake, causing her to fall backwards onto the ice. She cursed herself for wearing boots worn out long before this century. If the gods knew where she was right now and saw her as weak as the dead hare beside her, they would mock her for centuries. What an embarrassment this was for her. The goddess of hunting losing her step when hunting a hare.

As she began to slide on the ice, a strong hand gripped her arm. She was swung up onto her feet as a voice said, "Woah, careful. Don't hurt yourself." She turned to see a smiling face of a man looking at her. Who was making this happen? Were the Fates making fun of her? This was an outrage.

The man had black hair, his blue eyes heart-warming as he looked at her. He wore sturdy winter boots, brown leather pants, and a big fur coat. His hands were covered by hunting gloves, a bow and quiver hanging from his shoulder.

She stepped away from the man, but stumbled again on the frozen grass. She could feel her cheeks warming as he grabbed her arm again and helped her up. How was it possible? Lady Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, embarrassed for stumbling and slipping on ice?

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over. This time her face burned worse. How had she not blasted this male human to oblivion as soon as he laid a hand on her? She had been stunned, as she was now.

"You must be freezing." He took of his fur jacket and wrapped it around her. She felt the warmth more than she could feel the cold. Again, how was it possible? How was any of this possible? "Why would you be in the cold in only a light dress and worn out boots? Oh, you dropped your bow." He went to where she had dropped her bow and quiver, picking them up as if they were normal mortal weapons. "Here, I'll hold them for you." He flung them across his shoulder and again wrapped his arms around the fur coat he wrapped around her. "I'll take you to my hotel room. It's a quick drive from here, and I left my truck at the edge of the woods, so we can get there quick and get you dressed."

She was conscious of where he touched her, the heat from his arm and side heating her like an oven. Her head was spinning. Why was everything blurry? Why was it in two places at once? She saw two of the man, blurry but recognizable. This could not be happening. A mortal man was touching her and saw her in weakness and is taking her to his hotel-

She didn't remember leaning against him so much that he looked over and his eyes widened. She actually did feel the cold against her bare legs, the warmth around her back and shoulders from the man, his breath against her cheek as he leaned in and-

Her knees buckled. He wrapped one arm around her body and one under and around her legs. He raised her off the freezing cold ground and walked at a steady pace with her in his arms.

She could stand no more of this torture. As he took another steady step, her vision darkened and the Great Huntress Artemis blacked out in the arms of a man.

* * *

 **It was okay for a first chapter. You do not know who the man is or why he was in the woods. You will all know this in the next chapter. Please review and give me ideas for this FF and my HOO FF, I will appreciate it. Thanks. ;)**


	2. Who is she?

**I have another chapter(I know right, I only did the first one like, a day ago right? I'm faster with school, lol) for all of you. This, as the title of it says, is in Lucas's pov. Some people ask me,** ** _Hey Annabeth, who is Lucas?_** **All I said was,** ** _read the chapter and you'll find out._ So don't put that in the reviews please, because someone pmed me right after I uploaded the first chapter. I kept telling him to read the chapter and guess. He said I was rude. I don't understand any of the words he said afterwards, even when I searched them up on Google translater. I guess it was some kind of Greek and Latin. Don't know, really.**

 **Okay I will stop talking so much. Here is Lucas, everyone, a strong adult who likes archery and hunting on vacation and loves the ocean and beaches on his breaks from work. So, enjoy! and please review any ideas or comments for me. I will personally PM you. Thanks. ;)**

Lucas

Lucas was having a weird day. First, he woke up to pounding on his hotel room door, which ended up being some guy who wanted to spread the news of his brother's, Tim, wife's, Sandy, pregnancy. They were having a boy and decided to name him Jim. In the letter they sent to him and maybe a few others the man handed to some random people, it said that he was invited to the baby shower and he could take one other person with him. He had sighed and tossed the letter on his writing desk. Tim was always trying to get him paired up with someone, that was the reason he had gone on this vacation trip, to forget about his brother and sister-in-law for a few days, maybe a few weeks.

Afterwards, he left to the cafe nearby and found a guy outside screaming that he could feel God's presence. _Or had it been a god's,_ He wondered. Then when he went in the cafe people were watching the news about the end of freak weather that was going on across Colorado to Illinois. He left without finishing his coffee.

Next he went to the woods in his truck and found a few squirrels huddling near a trail that would lead to a frozen lake he only knew of because of earlier trips on the days he had been here to hunt for squirrels and small creatures. He always donated his kills to one of the nearby butcher houses that always forced money into his hands for the best donations. He looked around the trail as he walked it and heard a snow hare and followed it to the lake. He nocked an arrow into his bow and fired it after aiming. He hit the hare before another arrow soared to where the hare had been a second ago.

He stayed silent as a woman in only boots and a light dress walked up to it. He ran to her side when he saw her slip on the ice and he gripped her arm before swinging her to her feet. _Why wasn't she wearing anything else?_

What happened after that came as a blur he told her to be careful. Her face turned red, probably from the cold, so he took off his fur coat and wrapped it around her. He slung her bow and quiver over his shoulder before walking her towards the truck. She began leaning on him, and he looked at her as he saw her face turn a pale white before her knees buckled and he had to grab her by the small of her back and the back and around her legs as he carried her steadily to his truck.

Now, he was driving back to his hotel, wondering why this woman would be in only a dress in the middle of the frozen woods. When he placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, he noticed that her bow and quiver were made of some sturdy silvery metal, making it glow in the noon light. Now he was able to look at her appearance. She had soft brown hair in a ponytail, held by a silver band. She had another silver band around her right arm, her skin a light tan color. She had a thoughtful look on her face, but he couldn't forget those silver eyes that she used to look at him. They were intelligent eyes, ones that had seen a lot over the years.

He didn't know what he would do, but he knew some stuff about nursing people. How to feed them, bathe them, dress them. He had taken a medical course in high school, one about how to help people that are incapable in doing it themselves. He knew not to look directly at the person's body, but how to still be able to clean them and dress them. He guessed this must be a challenge for him to complete, to help this lone woman, but he would do his best.

He hoped he didn't have to explain this to the receptionist.

 **Sorry this was short guys, but it will be like this for now, before I make another chapter. Please review and put any ideas or comments in them as well, please. Thanks ;)**


	3. Where am I?

**Okay, this is my third chapter for you guys. I hope you do like it. Someone PMed me screaming at me for making it ALMOST about Percy Jackson. You won't get what I mean unless the person is you. So, I hope you all know who Lucas is, even if I didn't say his last name. I will end this chapter, or the next(I won't tell which), with his last name and(hopefully) you will know who he is related to in PJO. Hint: The character is in both PJO and HOO series. Please review and leave any comments or ideas there for me. I will PM you.**

 **Thanks to Awolf24 and radarjackson12 for reviewing! We are only at 46 views, so please spread the word and you will all be rewarded. Thanks;)**

Artemis

She awoke to the sound of a ringing object. Her head pounding, she sat up. Looking around her she saw that she was in some sort of room, a writing desk in a corner and two entryways. There was some sort of cabinet have open with warm clothing. The floor was fuzzy looking, strange to Artemis. That was when she realized she felt warm.

Artemis looked down to see that she was covered by blankets on a comfy block of some white color. When she lowered the sheets she gasped. She was dressed in a warm pair of pants and a cotton shirt that seemed to belong to a male. _The male._

She looked at her surroundings again. She hadn't come here. The male must have taken her to this place. _His hotel, he had said he would take me to his hotel._ She tried to clear the buzzing in her head and the weird feeling in her chest when she thought of the man. He had warm blue eyes, the eyes of a soft wolf, one who had family to care for and accepted another to its den. Her heart warmed at the thought of when she had collapsed and he had carried her easily without gripping her too hard or too loosely. She felt her face flush when she thought of how he had felt across her shoulders and back.

She shivered, _What is wrong with me? This is a male mortal, I am sworn off all men. Don't act this way._ She scolded herself. This male was one of millions in the world. Maybe he had a family, but he was on vacation or on assignment. No, do humans still send others on quests? No, only gods do so to demigods and heroes, so that the gods only sit around and wait til' the hero comes back with what they were asked for.

She felt the walls coming closer, making her feel weak and surrounded like a deer surrounded by wolves. _What did the humans call it? Claustromantis?_

She jumped out from under the blankets and found her feet bare. An aroma of strawberries startled her. She smelled her hair and a stronger aroma of the fruit came to her nostrils. Had she been bathed before placed under the blankets? And changed? _This is a violation of privacy for a goddess of great power._ _A male saw me undressed? And bathed me?_ She felt her cheeks burn once more. He had seen her fully undressed and bathed her before putting her above the comfy white box.

The clothes felt warm on her skin. He must not have clothing for women if he had dressed her in clothes of his own. She walked to the left entryway and found another room. This one had a big chair with cushioning and space for three mortals. There was a box with a screen and a smaller box with buttons.

She felt strange in the confines of a hotel, if this was a hotel. She had heard over the centuries that hotels had rooms and each few rooms connected to make an "apartment". She never got one of the ones on Olympus because she did not like being trapped by concrete and metal and wood.

"Look who woke up late." She spun at the familiar voice and her heart buzzed as she looked to who it was. The man looked at her with concern. "Are you alright." His hand tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Y-You dressed me." She stammered. The great goddess of the Hunt? Stammering in the presence of a male?

He rubbed the back of his neck, as if she made him nervous or uneasy. "I had to undress you so that I could give you a bath. I didn't look! I swear." He said it as his face blushed fiercely. "I dressed you and put you in my clothes, because I have no other clothes, but I did buy you some women underwear, so you wouldn't use mine." As his face turned another darker shade of blush she felt herself blushing fiercely. "I put you in my bed, which I guess you know already, because, you woke up in bed. So, yeah." He rubbed his neck again as she thought, _So that's what it's called._ Should she admit she didn't know what he said she must have known?

She felt her face flush worse. She looked away. "I do not know, actually." He looked at her in confusion and she turned away, embarrassed. She heard an intake of breath, meaning he understood, and felt as he put his hand on her left shoulder.

"Do you not live in a house?" She shook her head and again he breathed in.

"I, live in all of the woods." She said, not mentioning anything about Olympus.

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I could tell you about house stuff. Let's sit on the couch so you don't get tired of standing. As he walked to the chair looking object, she paused before walking over to it. She sat down as he saw her expression. "You didn't know what a couch was, did you?" She shook her head and he did the same. "It's just, so strange for you not to know of so many household objects. How about a television?" He gestured to the screen box thing. She shook her head as he named and pointed at other objects.

She listened as he told her of the many things people have in their homes and how to use them.

She enjoyed listening to him, his voice the only sound in the room. After he finished he asked, "So, where do you live?" She stiffened at the question and he apologized. "Sorry, I forgot that you said you lived in the woods." After some silence he asked. "What's your name?"

"Diana." She told him. It was true. One of her many names was Diana. He nodded.

"My name's Lucas." Then he looked at her seriously. His kind face that made her feel like being in his arms-

Pain shot through her head, causing her to gasp as Lucas reached his arms out to her so that she didn't fall off of the couch but into his outstretched arms. She felt his body heat as her head pounded harder. He did as he did in the woods and carried her in his arms as he walked into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed as he quickly ran to the doorway to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of some kind of liquid. "Here, drink this." He gently opened her mouth and tipped the fluid into her mouth. It tasted bitter, she tried to spit it out but he closed her mouth and covered her nose, forcing her to swallow.

She felt her conscious slipping away, her vision darkening. Before everything went dark she felt his breath against her ear as he said, "Sweet dreams."

 **Another chapter posted, hoping for reviews and comments or ideas to help out. I am hoping for 80 views by tomorrow. If we meet the standard, I will post the next chapter as your reward. Please review any questions as well. Thanks. ;)**


	4. Oh no, Lady Artemis

**Okay, if you read this it means you completed the mission! We passed 80 views and are at 170 and I am happy. Here is Lucas and Artemis.**

 **Please review and I will do as promised. If I get at least 5 reviews total I will post the next chapter. Have fun! Thanks. ;)**

Lucas

Lucas felt tired after he tucked Diana in. The medication he gave her would help with her head, but he didn't know how else to help her. She seems troubled by random things. She tenses when she's in a room, claustrophobia maybe? She did say she lived in the he could go back to the woods and find anything she might have left. A campfire? A tent? Who knows? What if there are others like her? Not knowing common things like houses and buildings instead of saying structure and box.

Should he go and leave Diana here? It might be too dangerous for her right now, but hopefully not too much for him. He looked at her one last time before going to the living room to put on a fur coat before closing the door behind him, with a lock.

* * *

Zoe

Zoe wondered where Artemis was. The girls were restless without their leader. Right now the Hunters had outvoted her into searching for Artemis. They stood in Illinois, finding no clue that Artemis had been here. The only way they had known that she passed through was the light trail of moonlight that shows only at night. The Hunters searched all over the area they had last seen the shimmering moonlight. She looked around, hoping she could find something on Artemis.

Sadly, Apollo had been following the girls as well, but this time it was no flirting games. He checked from the skies in the morning, depressed when Artemis did not fly into the air in the moonlight. He sang sad limericks that made the Hunters cover their ears in a panic. Sometimes they had to look away as he brought down the sun chariot and searched the floor recklessly.

Zoe was getting panicked for Artemis as well. She hadn't slept when they went to make camp at the last spot they saw the moonlight. She sometimes had nightmares of all of the monsters or titans that might have taken the goddess, but she always awoke with a dark feeling inside of her, as if one of the Huntresses had broken the oath, but how? They had all been together from before the feeling began.

One night she had a vision. _Artemis, running in the woods. They were familiar. She followed a hare to a frozen lake. She aimed her bow and fired, but the hare flew a different way than that of the arrow. A different and weaker arrow is in its side, its eyes dead from the shot to the heart. Who was it?_

 _Artemis slips on the ice, something that is enormously impossible for the goddess. Her boots are worn out though, so how had she not seen that and worn a different, more sturdier pair? Suddenly hands grab her, male hands._

 _He speaks to her, but she_ blushes _! They walk a while with the male holding her bow and quiver! Her sight doubles, she leans on the male, he turns and looks in shock before grabbing her behind the legs and the small of her back, lifting and carrying her to a car._

The vision dissolves and becomes a newer, much recent one.

 _The male is speaking to Artemis, but she is asleep, half under the covers of a bed, showing her clothes as the males! He left and time sped up. Soon Lady Artemis wakes and looks around before checking her new clothing. Again she_ blushes _before going to the living room. The male is there, and they talk on the couch. He points to different objects, suspiciously looking like he was telling her about objects she does not know but should know._

 _Time again speeds up and she covers her head in pain. He grabs her and carries her before she can fall of the couch and takes her into his bedroom once more, leaving her on the bed as he ran through a different doorway. He comes back with a bottle and forces Artemis to swallow it. After a while he whispers in her ear and she falls asleep once more. He goes to the door, grabs a coat, and, once looking back to the bedroom, closed the door behind him. Artemis sighed in her sleep and her mouth moved, spelling out a name._

 _Lucas._ Zoe wakes up in a sweat. Artemis? With a male? It was impossible, but true. One of the other Hunters awoke next to her. "Zoe? What's wrong?" She asked in the afternoon light.

Zoe remembered where the forest was and her heart dropped. "I know where Lady Artemis is."

* * *

 **Okay, another chapter. I want 10 reviews, comments, ideas, complaints, or questions. Real ones please. Don't spam the review button.**

 **Also read my other story and do the same. Thanks. ;)**


	5. Where is Lucas?

**Thanks for waiting on me I got sick and could not do much about it. We have over 360 views now, and I want to give a shoutout to SimplePassion for reviewing and commenting on my work. Yes, I know the refrain and weird stuff, but that is alright with me. I will not be sending it to Rick Riordan or anything so I don't worry about that. Thanks for reading! Please review for me, I will PM you. Thanks;)**

Artemis

Artemis awoke again in the bed of the male, but this time she was not afraid. She uncovered herself and jumped to her feet. Again, going to the living room, was surprised that Lucas was nowhere to be found. The pain in her head had subsided, bringing the questions back to the first task, but there was no one _to_ ask. The fur coat he had on the coatrack was gone, meaning he had left the building. She looked around for her boots and again found them in the bedroom. After slipping them on, she unlocked the door and stepped out of the apartment.

A long hallway with many locked doors greeted her. Artemis looked around, looking for a way to leave the building. A woman in a white blouse and skirt greeted her. "Good evening mam, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I just- need to find my way back out, if you could assist me?" She didn't know what she was supposed to say to mortals who asked her questions as if she were one of them, but the woman nodded.

"Please, follow me this way." Artemis was led to a huge box that opened to space for mortals and the side was filled with buttons. A light pounding filled her head. The woman pressed one of the buttons and the doors closed. She felt the box move downwards, making her feel dizzy. Once they reached the bottom she ran to the front doors, ignoring the eyes of the people around her. She had forgotten that she was still wearing Lucas' clothes. She would have to change out of them later.

Artemis was greeted with a busy street filled with pedestrians and cars. The sun was high up in the sky. She tried to focus on her surroundings, but she had no idea of where Lucas could have gone. Even if she had known, she wouldn't have known how to get there. Then her mind focused on her thoughts. _He found me in the woods_ , she thought. _He must've gone back to check for a camp._ Her head started to throb worse as she walked up to a woman sitting next to a sign showing a big vehicle. "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to the woods?"

"Of course, just keep going straight until you go to the end of the stores, then turn right. It starts there." Artemis turned the direction the woman had pointed to and ran until she found the end of the stores and the houses started, and turned to more until she passed the block. The low trees of the woods looked at her as she followed the outer lining until coming to a truck. _Lucas,_ she thought before running through the trees, jumping over roots and branches. She kept running until she found footprints that resembled Lucas' boots and followed them to the side of the frozen lake she had met him at. Following the footprints away, her heart pounded loudly as the sound of voices aroused her.

She crossed silently over a log and found who she was looking for, but with others she had not expected. A camp stood in front of her, the tents all silver as the moonlight. In the center of the tents was a campfire, made skillfully by someone with much experience. In front of her, tied to a wooden pole, was Lucas, his head bowed for her to see the blood in his black hair. His hands were tied behind him to the pole, while his feet were tied in front of him. He had a gag tied around his neck, probably covering his mouth as well.

She heard the crunching of leaves behind her and she was greeted by a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. She had a silver circlet in her hair, her skin the coppery color of copper coins. "Lady Artemis," Zoe Nightshade said, bowing her head to Artemis. "I have found you once again. And, to celebrate, the Hunters and I have found it suitable to kill the man who tried to hide you."


	6. You know what will happen

**More for this, I will post next chapter when we reach 20 reviews!**

Artemis

 _Why did they have to find me now?_ was all she could think of as she looked at Zoe. She kept her emotions hidden as Zoe looked at her clothes. Her eyes widened. "This male took you away, and now you wear his clothing?" She asked, her voice cold and deadly.

Artemis didn't answer, her eyes on Lucas. His face was covered by his beautiful black hair covering his face so that she could not see it. She never thought she would want to see the face of a male before, but she wanted him to look up at her, it didn't matter to her about what her maidens would say. Phoebe came out from behind the pole and held her bow lightly in one hand as Zoe drew her bow. She walked in between her and Lucas, making her want to jump over her and untie him from the pole. Zoe knocked an arrow into her bow, but held it gingerly as she watched Artemis, standing still, and waited for an answer. "We will do the deed in favor, to protect your oath." She raised the bow and aimed the arrow at his heart.

Everything slowed down for Artemis. Her legs and arms moving on their own, she snatched her knife from her belt and swiped it hard enough that the wood shattered in her hands. Pushing Zoe to the ground, she threw the knife, letting it fly in the air. It hit its mark, true. Phoebe shouted out as her bow flew out of her hands, the wood broken into pieces as well. She grabbed Zoe's knife from the belt around her and jumped onto Phoebe, causing her to stumble and, when Artemis twisted, fell to the ground. The other Hunters shouted from the tents, grabbing their bows and weapons. Artemis ran to Lucas and cut all of the ropes, pulling the gag off of his mouth. He sputtered.

He looked up at her and something in her chest ached. His face was marked with his own blood, a deep gash going from his right eyebrow to his chin. When his eyes found hers, he gasped in disbelief, his eyes wide. "Diana, what are you-?"

"Run! They'll catch up!" He nodded as I handed him his bow and quiver from the side of a tent. He received them gratefully. As he ran into the woods, an arrow stuck to the tree that he had been standing at. Artemis flipped back as arrows were shot at her. "Hold your fire!" She yelled and the Hunters listened, confused by the command. "Zoe, you can't kill mortals for taking care of others."

"I know what he did to you! I saw it." She said, angrily as the Hunters waited for orders. "You know that if you follow his path you will break your oath. Don't do the one thing that can destroy you Lady Artemis."

Artemis looked back at her dark eyes filled with anger and worry. She spoke. "Who said I didn't choose to?" With that, she ran after Lucas as she left behind a shocked Zoe and confused Hunters.

* * *

She found him at his car, waiting for her. The shouts of pursuit had become silence as she ran to the passenger side and opened the door. "Diana-"

"Drive, now."He did as she commanded and put his foot on the gas.

* * *

"So what was that?"He asked her as she stared out the window, watching as the woods became nothing in the rearview mirror. "Are you mad at me for going back, or-"

Artemis turned to him, cutting him off. "I could never be mad at you, Lucas. I was just, shocked. I thought something had happened to you." She pretended that her head wasn't hurting, knowing he would fuss over it. "It made me worry, and-, scared me."

He looked at her when the light turned red, and Artemis shifted so that she was facing him entirely. "I'm sorry, Diana, but I didn't want to bring you because of you being sick. I didn't want you to get worse." She opened her mouth to protest, but he raised his palm. "I know, you saved me from them, but I know your head is still hurting and that the syrup wore off before the time limit. It was supposed to keep you from feeling pain and helping you relax until I could take you to the hospital-"

She gasped, her hand gripping his wrist. "You can't take me there."

He looked at her, surprised by her sudden grasp on his wrist. He parked the car in the empty parking lot of the hotel. "Diana, you're not feeling well-"

"They can't help me." He raised his eyebrows and she continued. "They won't know what to do, so please don't take me. Can't you take care of me?" She was shocked by her own request.

He was as well. The look in his eyes was anger and frustration. "I-I- Diana-"

Her hand left his wrist and grabbed his arm, right above his wrist. His other hand wrapped his fingers around hers. She didn't know what came over her, but then she had leaned forward as he had, and she felt something soft press against her lips, her hands running up his arms to around his neck, her fingers wrapping in the curls of his black hair. His hands cupped her face, holding her gently as his lips pressed against hers and she ran her hands in his hair, her arms around his neck. It was a warmth she had never felt before, a spark between them to light a flame. She had her eyes closed, the feeling of her fingers wrapping strands of his hair between them. She hadn't known that his black hair had curls behind his neck, or that his hair was soft to the touch. The pain that had been in her head had disappeared as the spark had gone between them. It felt like Elysium, her chest warming and expanding as she kissed him back.

After a while he pulled back, filling her with cold and disappointment as they both gasped for breath. She hadn't felt like breathing or that she hadn't been, but now she felt pain in her chest from not breathing. He was breathing hard, looking at her in shock and surprise. She could still feel the tingle against her lips. The pain in her head came back as he looked at her, seeing her wince when her hand flinched up towards her head. He nodded slowly. "I will." He whispered to Artemis, and Lucas took her into the this time, she felt something inside of her break, like the Styx knowing what she had done.

* * *

 **Strange, huh? That the maiden goddess of the Hunt that hated all men for eons, fell in love with a mere mortal? Well, I guess Lucas isn't just a mere mortal male, because he's kind, caring, generous, and all of the qualities you would want in a guy, so I guess it makes sense. I will be updating once I see 20 reviews for this story in total, but no cheating and putting one word or letter. That will not count as a review.**


	7. I don't understand

**Hey guys, slow Writer's Block work on every story. I have already updated The Lost Child once around this week or last, don't know which. No one came with any ideas for the chapters, which is really fine with me(the reason why slow progress, courtesy of Writer's Block), but makes the work that much harder. Enjoy the story as long as it's in my hands. My brother might be taking over my stories(I'm fighting him, bear with me) if I Block for good, so any ideas are greatly appreciated.**

 **If I use your idea in my next chapters, I will send you a preview of the next chapters before they come out to public.(read:MIGHT). I might not be able to use all of the ideas, depending on relevance or how I could add it, so please don't hate me if that happens.**

 **Now that I have cleared that up, Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lucas

Lucas couldn't believe what he had agreed to. Out of nowhere a rush of adrenaline hits the both of them, and now he chose to agree to take care of Diana. Smart. He would have to read and research on his free time afterwards so that he didn't be his usual self and screw things up. Lucas wasn't a very secure person on the topic, but now he felt a link to Diana, and he didn't want to let her down, her life on the line and in his hands. He hoped he didn't drop it because of his clumsiness.

Now, he walked into the kitchen area and prepared a few sandwiches to eat and orange juice for the both of them to drink. Carrying the plates and pitcher onto a tray with two glasses, he walked to the bedroom, where Diana sat, back to the wall, face solemn before she noticed his entrance, and put on a shy smile as Lucas put down the tray on the bedside table and sat down on a stool next to the bed.

Light streamed through the window, illuminating her light brown hair, the strands turning to gold in the noon sunlight. Her tan skin glowed where the rays of sunshine hit her skin, making it look translucent and yet light in the same rays of light. Her hair was down now, the second silver band around her left wrist, and her hair flowing across her sturdy shoulders. Her silver eyes looked straight at me, the sadness in them now blocked by a barrier inside of her to protect her was half covered, only a tank top that he had found in his clothes that he made her put on when she started burning up the day before.

Her condition was strange. The first days of the week she walked around the apartment, looking around and keeping herself bundled up to stay warm. Then she started coughing. First it had looked like a normal cough, but then she spat up blood, her throat constricted and dry, making her voice crack easily. The fourth day she was there she fainted while talking to him and holding a cup of water in her hand. The next day she had a seizure. He again chose to keep her there and not call 911, although he was tempted to just to have her get better. That night she started screaming in bed, her eyes shut tight while she listed off names, some of greek gods, which were probably just coincidence, like: Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and then other names like: Zoe, Phoebe, and another name, one he couldn't understand or guess who it was: Kronus. That night he woke her and made her take off her layers, since a fever had spiked up to 107.2 out of nowhere. Lucas didn't understand it, and searched up on the web these symptoms for some cure or name of the disease.

Lucas noticed that he saw her differently since the event in the truck. He remembered his hands in her hair, feeling how soft it all felt and his strange desire to hold and wrap her hair between his fingers. The other details distracted him: her sturdy shoulders, the feeling of her back muscles contrasting under the touch of his fingers, her lips against his, the warmth flooding through him as if he were in the only place he ever wanted. Like a paradise he had found unchecked, and because of those thoughts he found himself fearing for her and caring more than he should have been.

Diana was the first to look away, her cheeks changing color to a light pink. Somehow, to Lucas, that made her that much cuter.

She cleared her throat in the usual greeting, since her throat was always too dry, making her mouth and possibly her voice box malfunction. "So," He said, after a few awkward seconds passed. "Any change?" She shook her head before a fit of coughing overwhelmed her. He got up and stood next to her, his upper body leaning towards her shaking head and slumped shoulders. He held her in his arms until the fit passed, and sat down again in the same chair. "Here's lunch. Today I made sandwiches, and the orange juice is enough for the both of us." She nodded before he scooted his stool closer to the bed, a plate and glass of orange juice in his hands. Handing her the sandwich, their hands scraped against each other, sending shock waves throughout his body. She ate it slowly and coughed into the rag next to her in between swallows.

He helped her with the juice, his hands around hers, holding the cup to her lips. After a few gulps he gently pulled it out of her hands and onto the side table again. "Lucas." She said it softly, and Lucas looked up at her, silver eyes staring back at blue ones, holding and locked to each other. "I-I might not-" He knew what she wanted to say to him. _I might not survive._ He always denied the possibility and told her to not worry, but he knew she was with more knowledge and experience than he did.

Again he shook his head, but this time his telephone rang. He got up and walked up to it, and spoke into the speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Lucas. It's me Tim. Sandy and I were wondering when you'd be comin' back. Wasn't your vacation supposed to have ended a few days ago?"_ The voice on the other line snapped Lucas back to reality.

He looked towards Diana before turning around and said,"Sorry, Tim. I got held up. The scenery does tend to open your thoughts, you know?"

 _"It's alright Luke. As long as you're feelin' better than before. Maybe while you're there you can find a girl to come to the baby shower next month."_ Lucas sighed. He was not going to start arguing about this in front of Diana. It usually took hours before Sandy got on the phone and Lucas hung up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He didn't even have the energy to come up with a retort on the subject, so he tried his best to stop jumping on the balls of his feet and fought the urge to hang up while Tim ranted off whatever he wanted. "I'll have to call you back. I'm actually a bit busy right now. See you in, three days maybe? Five at the latest."

 _"Atta boy Luke. Sure, Sandy wants to bake you some cookies that are ready when you arrive, so call us when you board the plane. Be careful Luke, and don't hurt yourself hunting a rabbit or something. They can be unpredictable."_

He glanced towards Diana, who stared at him with her silver eyes that made him want to find the cure for whatever she had and inject it into her, just to have her get better. "Yeah, they are. Alright, bye."

 _"Bye."_ He said it before the tone was all to be heard, the signal of disconnection. Lucas put down the receiver and turned again to Diana, who watched him curiously from her post on the bed.

"It was my brother." It seemed to dawn on her that he had family, and she just nodded before he spoke again. "I forgot that I was supposed to leave a few days ago, but I have to go back."

"Back where?" She asked him, her eyes betraying no emotion.

"New York." To that her eyes turned dark after she gasped, making her start coughing once more. He sighed and helped her lay down. "I'll have you get taken to the nearest hospital before I leave-" Surprisingly, her speed hadn't dwindled from the sickness. She pulled him towards her by the front of his shirt, her face so close to his he could smell the orange juice. Her hair covered one of her eyes, and his hand instinctively reached up to tuck the hair behind her ear, his palm cupping her left cheek. She stared back at him, her eyes scanning his features, probably for emotion.

Then the miracle became a second. Diana's right hand wrapped around his waist while the left one held the back of his neck, and she pushed his head closer to hers. The feel of her lips on his was soft, even when they were a bit dryer than last time. Lucas pressed his left hand into the small of her back, keeping her body close to his. The warmth came back to him as it did before, and the adrenaline came rushing back. His right hand slid from her cheek to her waist, his fingers sliding over the fabric of her tank top. Her hands went to his hair before slowly sliding down his sides, her touch leaving a tingling chill as her fingers moved over his shirt. He moved his right hand back to her hair and wrapped his fingers in it, her soft hair slipping through his fingers.

He pulled back when he just had to breathe, his chest heaving for oxygen. He saw the disappointment in her eyes before she started breathing heavily again. Her right hand cupped his cheek, although he didn't remember her hand going there.

"Take me with you." Diana whispered it to him, her right hand cupping his left cheek and her other hand holding his waist. He inhaled sharply. What if his brother found out about Diana? Then what would he, Lucas _, be able to do?

Her eyes stared at him, intent and serious, yet worried and hoping. He sighed and held her tightly, her head under his chin. "Alright, but if my brother asks what happened let me come up with a plan." She had her arms around him tightly, and she nodded against his chin. They laid there, legs intertwined on the bed and arms around each other. They fell asleep that way, Lucas with his chin on her head, and Diana with her head against his chest.

* * *

 **definition of Writer's Block:** **a condition, primarily associated with writing, in which an author loses the ability to produce new work, or experiences a creative slowdown. The condition ranges in difficulty from coming up with original ideas to being unable to produce a work for years.**

 **Thats the definition. I have it.**

 **I will be updating HOO and then LC before updating again here, but please review and enjoy.**


	8. Sure Luke, I'll tell her you say hi

**Okay you guys, the ADHD demigod has come back! That's me by the way. While I had a serious case of Writer's Block my symptoms became more noticable and I have it. Now to find my real parents...hmm...**

 **What? Oh, right. So anyways. I have brought you a new chapter. If you read the spoiler, it will not happen for a loooong time. I will have some questions for you guys afterwards on the bottom A/N so please do read it.**

 **Here it is! Enjoy!**

Artemis

 _Oh Father, what has gotten into me?_ Artemis thought as she rode in the passenger seat of Lucas' truck. He loaded the car in the plane somehow and so they were able to take it with them to New York. _Greek blood territory._ She hadn't spoken much after that call, since she couldn't really talk with her sore throat and such.

How was this possible? Only a few days after meeting the male, or well _Lucas_ , she got worse, and she coughed up blood. Blood, not ichor, the blood of the gods. She was an immortal Olympian, and now she had human blood in her veins.

Another thing was her emotions. She could control her emotions whenever she wanted, unless it was a certain kind of conversation or action, in which emotions rushed her and she couldn't think straight. He somehow got to her, and she could see it was the same for him as well. It nagged her that she couldn't understand what was happening to her, and yet she knew it was something done to her on purpose.

As they reached an intersection Lucas glanced at her. He gave her a questioning look, and she shook her head. He did this so often it had become a ritual basically. He would always check on her to make sure she wasn't extremely worse than before, and whenever he checked his shoulders relaxed once seeing that she hasn't worsened.

He had wrapped her in a blanket when she sat down in the passenger's seat before pulling the seat belt over her. She had fallen asleep on the drive, and she had woken up when the truck hit a pothole.

They turn right onto the street and slow, which made Artemis look out the window. They pulled into a nice two story house's garage. Outside stood a man with brown hair and brown eyes, unlike Lucas' blue eyes and jet black hair. He walked over to the truck, but Lucas rushed out of the truck and stepped in front of the guy. She struggled to hear what they were saying.

* * *

Lucas

Lucas didn't really feel like answering the questions his brother was asking him, knowing he has to take Diana without his brother finding out about her.

"Hey Tim, I just came by to say hi, but I have to get home." The other guy, Tim, tried to look over Lucas' shoulder but failed.

He shrugged. "Sure thing Luke. I'll tell Sandy you came by." He clasped Lucas' shoulder. "Take it easy brother, you need to be up for the wedding you know." He winked and Lucas sighed.

"Sure, whatever." He mutters under his breath before giving his brother a hug and walks back to the truck. At least he wouldn't have to tell Diana about the wedding and everything else he commented on. It would've been embarrassing.

* * *

Artemis

Lucas jumped back into the truck and started the engine. Artemis glanced at him in question, and he answered, "We're going to my place. My brother doesn't need to know about, this." She nodded and turned back to the window. She dozed off again.

* * *

She awoke in his arms.

After what felt like seconds after dozing off she felt a tugging sensation. Then she felt warmth wrap around her. A tingling feeling touched her skin, and the calmness of the warmth that wrapped her for a while now became a shock of electricity.

Her eyes flew open and stared at his face. He was focused on where he was walking, so he hadn't noticed that she had awoken. Lucas' muscular arms were around her, his right arm touching the bare skin of her back on where her tank top pulled up. She made no attempt to jump out of his arms as he went up the stairs and into a bedroom. It was neat and had a writer's desk in the corner.

He carefully shifted her onto one of his arms so he could use his right arm to pull down the covers. He gently placed her onto the bed and her head on the pillows, Artemis closed her eyes to keep the act, before tucking her in with the covers. He hesitated a few seconds before she felt warm lips against her forehead, and they were gone as fast as they had come. She heard footsteps walk away and the door close.

Artemis opened her eyes and sat up. What was going on with her? Why did she allow him to carry her? Why didn't she blast him to ashes? Since when did she allow a male to kiss her? Why was she feeling these strange urges?

Questions swarmed her mind, but they all silenced when the door opened to reveal Lucas holding a tray with food and water with rags on his arm. He saw her and smiled shyly. Carefully placing the platter on the bedside table, he sat down next to her bed.

Seconds before she even reacts, Lucas has a rag in his hand and presses it to her mouth with his left hand behind her neck right before she starts in a fit of coughs. He held her close while she coughed, his arms touching her bare arms as well.

After what seems like eternity her coughing stops, the rag pulled away from her mouth to show a big stain of red blood. He puts it on the table before looking at her, and his right hand went up to her mouth, his thumb rubbing over the left side of her lips. They stare at each other for a while before he pulls back, much to Artemis' disappointment. His cheeks colored, he says, "Sorry, you had some on your lip."

At least he was embarrassed by it and had the decency to show it. "It's alright." The words came out before she even thought them. Something was seriously wrong with her.

He nodded in relief. "Well, you really need to sleep." Before she could protest, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Sweet dreams." Drowsiness overcame her, and she was enveloped in the land of Morpheus.

 **Did you like it? Kind of like a placeholder for the next chapter, hopefully will come soon.**

 **Now here are some questions for reviewers and readers:**

 **-what feelings is Artemis feeling?**

 **-why do both Lucas and Artemis have no control over their emotions?**

 **-who is making Artemis feel and think unusually?**

 **-And why does Lucas not want his brother to know about Diana(Artemis)?**

 **The poll is still up for my other story, The Lost Child, and has lots of unexpected results right now.**

 **Thank you for staying with me through this journey, and may Artemis guide you.**

 **-Jane out**


	9. A girl, eh?

**Here we go. 9th chapter! hope you all enjoy it. thanks to the 17 people who PMed ideas to me for this. Group effort.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lord Riordan, almighty god of greatness, does.**

* * *

...

"The plan seems to be working, Mother."

"Yes, it seems so. She never has been one for emotions."

"Yes, but tying her to a low hunter was a very smart idea."

"Well she does love hunting, ever so much, so I had to put a love with a hate, which confused her ever so much. Now she allows the male! It does go fast when you are around."

"I agree, Mother. I do speed lots of things up when it comes to love or hatred. None of the mortals and satyrs have much intelligence to find it, which makes it fun."

"Oh, well do keep me updated on the gossip, dear. I just love a good love story with twists."

"Of course Mother. I will do my best."

* * *

Lucas

Lucas tripped over a random box on the street. A hand grasped his arm and pulled him up. "Hey Jackson( **A/N:** **Surprise!** )! Long time no see, eh?" The plump man clapped Lucas' back, almost causing Lucas to topple over again.

"Uh, hey Turk. I was just around for some supplies." He answered hesitantly to the old man.

"Of course ye' are! Lots of 'em have been these days. So, ye' want the usual pack, eh?" Before Lucas could answer he spoke for him. "O'course ye' do! Come on in! I got all the stuff back here for ya. Take what you want."

He led the young man to the back of his store, passing by the old man's children and grandchildren who ran the wood store. When they got to the third storage room the man stepped to the side to let Torquin Valson the Third grab his set of keys and unlock the door. He led the man inside.

All around them were boxes filled with high quality paper( **A/N: Didn't see that coming did you?** ) on the high and low shelves. On the ground shelves were thick wooden boxes that when opened showed pencils and others held tape measures, rulers, compasses, and other measuring utensils. On the back wall were different size cut pieces of wood, pine and oak to be exact.

Lucas spun in a circle a few times before looking back at the grey eyed man. "How-?"

The old man shrugged. "You were out for months, so it was the best I could do. A favor for a favor, if ye' get what I mean." Lucas did understand, but still didn't believe his luck.

Years ago on the Fourth of July, when he was only 19, the old man had been out on the street once when a big propane tank was going by. Lucas had seen it leaking when it had stopped and the driver had left the truck idling. When two of Turk's great grandchildren had been running around with matches and one of them tripped, Lucas had pushed him away far enough that when the propane tank exploded it only burned part of his skin on his arms and legs. Lucas had spent 2 months in the hospital for many fatal injuries, being so close to the explosion, and was then allowed to leave after his physical therapy was finished. His right leg still bothered him from time to time, but nothing was as bad as it had been. He miraculously had no more deadly injuries and had gotten to the hospital fast enough to cure his other injuries. Old Turk was so grateful that he had given free 'packages' to him with whatever he needed: food, clothes, money, materials, bandages, and other things. Now that he's fully recovered, for years, whenever Lucas wants something for his 'projects' the old man sends him materials needed in his 'packages'.

Apparently this package was bigger than able to take in a 'package', so he just showed it all to Lucas.

Lucas walked over to a corner stacked with crates. A feather stuck out of the nailing on one side and he picked it up carefully, not wanting to break it. The old man grinned, even with many missing teeth, and tapped the floor with his boot. "Filled with the usual, son. I may be one hundred and sixty five, but I still have impeccable memory. Now," he said, walking over and setting a pair of keys on a charm in the young man's hand. "Here are the keys to the workshop next door so you can work on yer projects. If ye' need anything else feel free to ask me or my grandchildren. They seem to be ev'rywhere these days." He sighed while he walked back to the door. "It was much simpler in my day. Kids were always in one place, not jumpin' off walls. Good luck, Lukey boy."

 _I do have something I need, more like some_ one. He hesitated. Just before Turk reached the door he called out, "Wait! Turk!" The old man stopped and turned, a smile on his face.

"Yea' son?"

He shifted on his feet. "I, I might have a reason to need help."

Turk raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Lucas nodded slowly. "I have a, _friend,_ who doesn't feel well. I can't take her to the doctors because she won't let me, and I can't figure out what's wrong."

Again the old man smirked. "A girl, eh? Well it seems like ye' just got the girl ye' needed, or no?" Lucas turned red and the the plump man laughed. "I'm jus' pullin' yer' leg, son. Don't worry, my twin granddaughters Carla and Jasmin can go over to yer' place an' take a look. They won't leave until the job is done, or unless you tell them to."

Lucas relaxed and sighed in relief. "Thanks Turk. I'll owe you one."

The old man shook his head. "You'll never owe me one, son. I'll just keep on given."

* * *

 **A/N:Might be a bit confusing to some(well many) of you on why there would be stacks of paper, pencils, measuring utensils, wood, and so on. What can I say, Lucas' a talented man. He doesn't just hunt, people come on. He has a life, but does many side things in his free time too. I won't ever show him at his actual job. In an office it always gets boring.**

 **So the poll for Janus and Astraeus ship names will close at midnight on New Year's(tomorrow night) so if you're reading the Lost Child don't Forget to vote! The entered votes are very interesting. It's a tie between two and a third right behind, and I'll tell the ending scores when the poll closes so don't miss it!**

 **That's it for today guys, so**

 **-Jane out**


	10. She had fallen for a male

Zoe

Zoe Nightshade found herself again traveling with the other hunters to find their mistress. She still couldn't get the anger out of her on what happened before, during, and after the Olympian council meeting:

 _Zoe stood outside Apollo's palace as he had left her to grab a few things to help in the search for his sister. In truth Zoe had chosen to wait outside instead of enter the sun god's palace, for she felt as if she entered her lady's brother's palace she would fail her duty in staying out of the company of men._

 _She had been standing outside when she had seen a flicker of movement and the sound of a beating wing. She looked to the palace before stealthily following the sound. She found a figure in a dark cloak. Behind the cloak were a set of white wings. The hooded figure looked both ways before stepping forward to one of the palaces, one with flowers and perfume aroma around its pink walls. He knocked before a woman came out and ushered him inside. The woman also looked around before closing the door behind her._

 _Zoe wondered who the male that entered the goddess' palace. She already knew the women had been Aphrodite, for her aura was not one of a maiden and she had come out of her palace of love. Zoe looked around before also walking towards the palace. She hated the broken aura around the palace even if she knew she would not break her vow here in this place where it grows by the brokenness of maidens. She shivered at the thought of one day being forced to and having her own weakness fuel this horrid palace._

 _She followed the lining of the outside before going around the palace. She checked a window and found them all unlocked. This goddess didn't care about rapists since she might actually welcome them inside and inside of her room..._

 _Zoe again shivered at the image before climbing in swiftly, making no sound as her feet hit the ground. She followed the soft sound of voices to a set of doors which she placed her ear against one of the keyholes to listen._

 _"The plan seems to be working, Mother." The male voice rung through the room._

 _A feminine voice answered. "Yes, it seems so. She never has been one for emotions."_

 _"Yes, but tying her to a low hunter was a very smart idea." he insisted._

 _Zoe's heart stopped as surprise and anger filled her. She knew exactly what they spoke of, and she now knew why her lady had been acting so strangely._

 _She laughed softly, a smile able to be heard in her voice. "Well she does love hunting, ever so much, so I had to put a love with a hate, which confused her ever so much. Now she allows the male! It does go fast when you are around."_

 _"I agree, Mother. I do speed lots of things up when it comes to love or hatred. None of the mortals and satyrs have much intelligence to find it, which makes it fun." Zoe now had her suspicions of who the male was. Only a god of love and hatred could be able to speed things up between people, or of lust._

 _"Oh, well do keep me updated on the gossip, dear. I just love a good love story with twists." The sound of someone rising filled the room._

 _"Of course Mother. I will do my best." At the last word Zoe's anger overflowed her thoughts and judgement. She kicked the door open and summoned her bow and quiver, an arrow aimed at the love goddess' throat._

 _The love goddess almost fell backwards in her chair when she saw the lieutenant of the hunt armed and ready to shoot. Shock and fear filled her eyes before she hid them behind amusement and innocence. "Oh dear, hello Zoe. Funny to find you here in my palace. To what do I and Cupid owe the pleasure?"_

 _Cupid stayed silently standing across from his mother as Zoe glared at her. "Thou has messed with my mistress. What have thou done to milady?" Her voice was deadly calm but the anger was apparent in her glare and the way her entire body was shaking in anger._

 _"Nothing of course. She doesn't deserve any love in her life. How about you, my dear?" Her voice filled with excitement at the topic change. "Who would you like to have as your love? Would you prefer a handsome, tall, and strong hunter?" Her eyes flashed and the image of a tall teenager with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes wearing nothing but jeans and boots, showing his muscular chest and his collar wearing a bead necklace, filled her mind. "Or would you like him to be mischievous yet also loyal to you?" The same teen changed a bit to have a mischievous smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes._

 _Zoe staggered backwards at the image invading her mind. A male? She could have one that respected her? One that gave her what she wanted? She felt strange emotions fill her body as strange thoughts also filled her mind. She could choose who she wished, have one well equipped to be only hers. He would be only hers, her hero. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought of heroes..._

 _She staggered again as she tried to clear her head of these foreign thoughts. What was she thinking? Why was this happening at the worst of times? She saw Cupid looking straight at her and she plunged back into the thoughts, but they became more intense. He could do anything she wanted, he could give her anything, he could pleasure her. Lust filled her and she dropped her bow as she fell to her knees with the invading thoughts not letting her go._

 _No, I need to help milady. Zoe's mind began to clear as her anger rose again. The spell crumbled and she raised her bow angrily. "Thou shall not invade my mind, nor shall thee manipulate milady. Thou shall tell me what thee has done to my mistress or I shall cut thee's most wanted parts."_

 _Aphrodite's eyes widened in fear and she dropped her attempt to convert the maiden huntress. "Nothing really! I assure you I have done nothing that she doesn't want."_

 _"What does my sister want, Aphrodite?" A voice made them turn to the door to see Apollo standing rigid in the doorway._

 _"I-I- well, you know. She wants, company, a loyal companion...-"_

 _Apollo's eyes widened. "Companion?! Did you put a spell on my sister to fall for a guy?!" Aphrodite flinched but shrugged it off._

 _"It's not that bad. She already admired his loyalty and caring characteristics as a hunter so it was easy to help her out a bit and start off the romance between them. All we needed to do to speed it up was to tweak the emotions already there and add a reason for them to be together-"_

 _Apollo's anger was faster than Zoe's. He grabbed the love goddess by the wrist and put his other hand on Zoe's shoulder. The world spun and they appeared in the middle of the throne room. He snapped his fingers and the harp in the corner strummed itself before a crack of thunder was heard. Apollo snapped his fingers again to teleport Zoe to the side of Artemis' throne before chains appeared on Aphrodite's wrists that connected with the ground, the shackles small enough to dig into her powdered skin._

 _One by one the Olympians flashed into the throne room until all except for Artemis appeared on their thrones. Cupid stood in the corner and stayed silent. Zeus looked down at his son and inquired. "Apollo, for what reason do you call a council meeting at a time like this? Shouldn't you be looking for your sister?"_

 _"Yes Father, but I have reason to believe that Aphrodite has some a connection to why my sister is missing." Apollo shoved Aphrodite onto her knees as Zeus raised an eyebrow._

 _"Any explanation, Aphrodite?"_

 _She tried to laugh lightly. "Artemis is just having some time off of her duties, nothing that would put her in grave danger."_

 _Zoe shot up from her seat beside Artemis' throne. "Thou hast put milady in grave danger?!"_

 _"Oops wrong wording." Aphrodite said to Zoe's outburst._

 _"If I may, my king?" Cupid raised his voice to be heard before Zoe again could shout out in anger for her mistress._

 _Zeus waved him on. "You may."_

 _"What I and my mother have done is just allow Artemis to have feelings of love and desire through pain and suffering on her part." He continued before the Olympians had time to react violently. "She is with a male hunter and being taken care of him, and they are both falling for each other. Artemis chose him over her hunt when Zoe Nightshade and the other huntresses ambushed the male who was taking care of her. They have gone from where they had been and she left the hunt with no clue as to how to find her."_

 _Athena spoke. "You keep repeating that this male is 'taking care of her', but in what way is a mortal having to 'take care of' an Olympian goddess?"_

 _"Well, it is a very peculiar and amusing one." He paused before letting the words hit them like a bomb. "She is losing her immortality."_

* * *

Now Zoe stood watch as her anger wouldn't allow her to sleep, and sat in a tree above the encampment of the Hunters. Worry and understanding for her mistress made her skip sleep for five nights in a row, and the other hunters were now worrying for her health at seeing their lieutenant lacking rest.

Phoebe sat down beside her, not startling Zoe the least as she stared out into the woods. "Zoe, why don't you sleep for a while? You won't be able to keep leading if you don't rest."

"I cannot rest until we find thy lady. Thou knows how much she is cared for by the Hunters. She has harmed thy sisters by leaving us stranded without care. Now I know why and I may not rest until she has returned."

"Maybe we can find her by dreams. Last time you were led by a vision, so why don't you try again to find her? In the meantime I will keep watch here. We need you at your full strength."

"Of course. I trust thee. Good night." Zoe jumped down and landed on her feet before standing straight and walking into her tent. Maybe she could have just another glimpse at Artemis' location. She closed her eyes and Morpheus claimed her mind.

 _She saw nothing, but felt strange emotions like the ones that Aphrodite and Cupid had filled her mind with. She felt a care for someone before her eyes opened and she saw the same male from before smiling down at her and feeding her. She guessed she was looking through Artemis' eyes as she felt care and respect towards him._

 _Pain filled her body as she coughed and the male pressed a rag against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. Was he trying to gag her? She could hardly think with the pain inside of her. No wonder her mistress could barely think properly. The god of love had made her feel weak and made her enough to fill her heart and head with emotions that shouldn't belong._

 _When she stopped coughing he pulled the rag away from her mouth and she saw the red blood that stained it. Wait, red? Lady Artemis had golden ichor, not human blood. Cupid really did make her start to lose her immortality._

 _She felt safety in his arms for some reason, and another emotion that she knew the goddess had never had so deeply before: love._

 _Zoe felt Artemis snuggle closer to the male before closing her eyes and falling into sleep._

* * *

Zoe woke to a sense of dread. Artemis was under whatever spell Aphrodite and Cupid put on her. She had fallen for a male.

* * *

 **And there is the new one. Tell me what you think and I hope you noticed the foreshadowing. Have fun looking!**


	11. He makes things?

Artemis

"Zoe." She tried to sit up but a hand on her chest stopped her. She opened her eyes to see a blonde women with blue eyes and tanned skin holding her down. She felt panic build up in her chest before the women sighed and removed her hand. "Don't worry, Lucas asked our grandfather for help and we came to take care of you. I'm Carla Valson by the way, this is my sister Jasmin." Artemis turned to see almost the exact same features on the girl beside her on her left except for her dark hair instead of blonde.

"More like twin sister." She mumbled before smiling at Artemis. "Diana, right? Or at least that's what Lucas told us before he left."

"W-Where is he?" Her throat felt dry, and the blonde, Carla, handed her a cup of water.

Carla looked to her twin before smiling. "Is he your boyfriend?" Artemis blushed redder than a strawberry and the girls laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just joking. Mostly."

Jasmin interrupted. "He's at our grandfather's workshop, working on a project of his. He's always working on projects. One time my daughter Yesenia asked him what he was doing and all he said was that he was 'planning to make something.' After that he hasn't spoken about any of his projects. That twenty two year old man won't say anything."

Carla looked smug. "Well, my son Carlos went in this morning and asked him what he was doing, and guess what he answered."

"What, what'd he say?"

Artemis didn't like gossip much, but she was curious as to what the male was doing in his free time.

"He said that he was working on something 'special' and that it would be 'better than anything that he has made.' Can you believe that? He's made so many great things who knows what this might be!"

"Well before he got into wood he was the mechanic and worked on building jets and airplanes, so what can be better than that?"

"He makes things?" Artemis asked, ignoring the nagging in her head.

"Oh yes, he's made wallets, shoes, cars, vehicles, and more! He made our grandfather a mechanical cane that was light and had a button to press if he was ever in trouble. He's never actually been in any trouble, so we still don't know what it does, but it was amazing!"

"Stop talking about him and help her. He'll be back in an hour or so and if he finds us talking about him to her he might have a circuit." Jasmin snapped at her twin and turned to Artemis. "Sorry for that, but the point is he left us to help you until he tells us otherwise. Now, you need to eat." She brought up a bowl of soup and Artemis began to eat, all the while thinking of the male she had fallen for.


	12. She thinks kindly of me?

**L/N: Okay sorry for the wait, guys. First, summer school just started for Packer and I last week, after a school brawl that almost got him expelled, and then we had to do a special for Chloe since she reached over 20 reviews in her story. Check hers out. It's called Caged Women Society. Probably spelled that wrong, but who cares? Don't tell Chloe I said that though.**

 **L/N: Anyways, here is the next Broken Oath chapter 12. Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucas

Lucas slammed his hammer against the wood, chipping and bending the curved wood to his will. He set down his hammer and looked down at his work. The pine wood was smooth, sanded until it was so, and skillfully curved, to which it could bend without snapping. He held the top end and looked from behind it, inspecting his carving skillfully. He looked over it until he was satisfied enough, before setting it down on the work table and walking towards a wall, where he kept his finished works and previews or drawings of what he wished to make.

Gently, he unhooked the bow with delicate movements, careful not to leave marks on the material of the wood. Silver shined from the entire bow, even the string glowed with the aura. At first he had wondered if the bow had been dipped in liquid silver to give it its color, but then he noticed the texture was metallic, as if it were forged into a bow by a smith. The grip was of a silver material that was different from the rest of the bow, soft and comfortable for the user to easily hold it without discomfort.

Luke gazed at it intently, scrutinizing every single detail once more. He looked back at his wooden work of a bow shaped similarly to the one he held. _Similar, but not identical._ He walked over to the table before sliding all of the wood chips and boards, including the newly made bow, into the trash can. He sighed. All of his attempts to recreate the workmanship of the smith into a wooden bow had turned out the same. _Maybe I shouldn't try to make it differently,_ he thought, _but how am I going to find a forge in New York?_ The bigger question he had was how would he get permission from a forge owner to craft a bow from silver material, much more get the material from a merchant or even try to mine it? As he had told the boy who came into the workshop to ask what he was making next, this work was a lot different from the usual and, if successfully crafted, would be greater than anything he ever made.

* * *

Artemis

"How long has he worked as a builder?" Artemis asked the twins.

The one with dark hair, Jasmin, answered excitedly. "He's worked as many different engineers and architects, for big companies, his entire life! He's made airplanes and cars and motorcycles and houses and-"

Carla, the blonde, interrupted her sister. "Basically he's worked as many different builders for many different people for over 15 years now."

Artemis' eyes widened slightly, but she did her best to keep her face masked. This mortal man had done many things over his life, always doing more and more every time he took a job. It seemed strange that he was also a hunter and carver in his free time. "And so he started how young?"

"Well, he started professionally working when he was eleven. He flew through his middle school and high school years so quickly, even we didn't know how he could be so smart and hard-working at a young age." She and her sister squealed in unison.

Artemis kept her composure, but her thoughts ran through her head. _Eleven?! He was still a child!_ She knew that children did start working at a young age for a few decades, but this seemed odd in this century. "Who took care of him?"

Both twins saddened. Carla answered. "His mother died at birth, his dad was dead three years before he was born. Of course, his grandmother took him in, but he was the one who kept food on the table for the both of them. She died when he was ten, and so he started working harder than before, taking on full assignments and orders rather than parts of them."

"After that, he started working professionally at eleven. Started out with electricity and toys, then started working his way up to mechanics and smithing. He never does a job half assed, as he says, and he never does the same thing twice." Jasmin spoke sadly, as if the words were painful.

"Then, he saved our grandfather from a truck explosion, so we all helped out to take care of him. We paid his expenses until her was stubborn enough to go to work easily. We still do favors for him now and then, but he always tries to keep it at a minimum."

Jasmin smiled. "Yeah, like we won't help him with big things! We'll do anything he needs, as long as we can do it."

Artemis stayed silent, taking in their story. He lost his mother at birth, and never had a chance to meet his father. So much pain at such a young age, and her being the goddess of the Hunt and protector of children, she had done nothing to help him. He was a male, after all. Males were all disgusting and cruel, _Weren't they?_

* * *

Lucas

"Just this once." The man jut a finger towards the forge and walked off, handing Lucas a set of keys. It had taken him most of the day to find a forge, and he found a mine in an abandoned area. Fortunately the forge was nearby from the mine, so once he had all he needed he could easily start forging. Unfortunately, the day was almost over, and he had to go back to at least check on the twins and see if Diana was doing better under their care.

He sighed as he left the forge and walked over to his truck.

 _Two hours later_

Lucas arrived to his home. It was one he built himself over half a decade ago, when he couldn't stop thinking about the past. It was a three story house, balconies and windows all the same to him. Stepping out of his truck, he sighed before taking out his house keys, mentally preparing for Torquin's twin granddaughters. Once he pulled out the right key, he twisted it in the lock and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open quietly. He took the stairs two at a time after locking the door and stepped onto the second floor, walking down the hallway before standing outside of Diana's bedroom door. Two loud voices startled him before a softer one answered the excited voices.

The voice tugged at something inside of him, something he didn't understand, but he still relaxed at her voice. She must feel better if she can talk in complete sentences. He heard one of the louder ones speak. "He can be so clumsy sometimes! One time, Clara visited him in the workshop, and he kept dropping everything he touched! He even tripped over one of his finished bows that had fallen off one of the hooks he hangs them on!"

Diana asked, "He makes bows?"

The other voice, probably Clara, answered. "Of course, hun! We already told you the other things he used to build! Is a bow so far fetched?"

Lucas leaned on the door frame and listened to the conversation silently. "I guess not. He uses them when he hunts?"

"Oh he hunts whenever he doesn't have to be around people. I've never seen him shoot an arrow with a bow, but I've heard that in Washington state, everyone knows him as Bulls-eye. He can shoot a hummingbird's wing from half a mile away."

He smiled at the exaggeration, and tried to listen for a reaction from Diana, but he heard nothing but laughter from the twins. Once the laughter died down a soft seriousness enveloped the sisters. "The only thing he hasn't done is fall in love." The sentence spoken from Jasmin's lips startled the man out of his cheeriness.

Diana asked, "Never?" Maybe the sisters nodded to her question, because after that a silence came from inside.

Lucas chose that as his cue to keep the sisters from ruining his life, knocking on the door softly before pushing it open a bit. "I'm back."

"Oh, Lucas! You're back so soon?!" He opened the door to see Jasmin staring at him while she and her sister blushed near the right side of the room, while Diana sat up in bed with an empty tray of food beside her bed.

"You can go for today, girls. I won't be leaving for a few days, so I'll be fine." He spoke calmly, making sure the twins could easily hear him. They nodded enthusiastically for a minute or so before they understood his words and rushed out, squealing once on the first floor. He waited until they locked the front door before he looked back at Diana. Her hair seemed darker than usual, midnight black hair flowing over her shoulders. Her grey eyes were startling, but not too much to make him feel uncomfortable. Her features were relaxed, no longer fierce or intense around him. She looked so... different.

He rubbed the back of his neck, not noticing her light blush as she kept staring at his figure. "Sorry about those two. I had some stuff to do and so I called in a favor for them to take care of you while I was gone. I hope it wasn't too much..."

She shook her head. "They were fine. Talkative about you, but they were fine." She answered a bit after his pause and this time he sensed her nervousness. He silently asked her with his eyes how much and she reddened. "They knew almost... everything about you."

This time his face flushed darker and he coughed while looking away to try to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, but ever since I kind of saved their grandfather's life-"

She cut him off, knowing the tale. "-They feel in debt to you." He stayed quiet and nodded.

"So what do you think?" She looked at him questioningly. "About, me?"

She struggled for the right words to say. "You-... surprised, me." He looked at her in confusion and she struggled to explain. "You are- different- from most men I have , caring, loyal." She cut herself off. _Was she saying nice things about me?_ He thought but said nothing.

They stood in an awkward silence before he noticed her body stiffen. He grabbed one of her rags and strode towards her quickly, before covering her mouth and pressing his other palm behind her head. A second later her coughing racked her entire body, causing Lucas' hold on her to tighten. His concern came back tenfold. Did the girls affect her badly? She had seemed better at first, but now he could see signs of exhaustion and pain on her facial features.

Minutes later her coughing stopped slowly, and he pulled the rag away from her mouth, the amounts of blood on the rag heightening his concern. He pulled away from Diana enough to place the rag on the empty food tray and started to stand, but she pulled him by the collar of his shirt towards her. "Stay, please." Her words were filled with pain and fear. He sighed and pushed her lightly over on the bed to allow him to sit on it fully, her body on his lap and against him. He held her in his arms, silence again enveloping them before he had to cut it short.

"Diana, I need to go clean up. Can I-?" He cut himself short, her hands gripping his shirt tightening, bunching up the fabric more than before. She held him for a few seconds more before relenting, letting him go so that he may do what he needs to. He pressed his lips to her forehead lightly before standing. "I'll be back after I finish up with everything." She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself before closing her eyes.

He sighed, _I wish I could stay._ Then he stepped out and closed the door, leaving her in lonely darkness.

* * *

 **L/N: Okay so this is the new chapter. The next one will have a romance spur so not technically a lemon but might be in the end. Stay tuned and review!**

 **P/N: Enjoy!**


	13. I won't let you die

**L/N:Okay this time we actually got a review! Yes it may not make sense but I will only tell that his mother was cursed before his father died. That gives too much insight but it'll keep you hooked. Anyways, here is the new chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

3rd

 _Pain. All she saw was pain. In her years as a goddess, Artemis had seen chaos and destruction from afar, but now she watched as humans and monsters fell all around her. She looked down at her hands. A slash was across both palms, red human blood spilling from her human veins. She felt no power, no knowledge._

 _A spear flew over her and into a charging cyclopes, who fell to its knees as it stared at the spear embedded in its chest, straight through its heart. A volley of arrows met the figure of a barbarian man who had finished off a hellhound, the feeling of arrows piercing his back and arms. He stayed in his kneeling position until another hellhound jumped out of hiding and pounced on him. A woman held her child closely while her husband was torn to shreds by a pack of wolves, sobbing and holding tightly to her child before the leader of the pack came towards her in human form, its yellow eyes bright with hunger. A demigod held his sword with one hand, the other missing from his arm socket. He shouted in anger before charging the telekhines that met him in battle and death._

 _A shadow crossed over her, and she gazed above to see a scarred hellhound growling at her knelt figure. She looked back down, ready for it to pounce, but it scurried off, sensing a different presence. She looked up to see a figure, large white wings holding it aloft. A handsome and defined face grinned at her before he slowly saddened, his dark and pupil-less eyes turning to the scene. **"It seems you must hurry, Artemis. War is seen in the future if you are to make the full transformation. The mortal shall aide you back to Olympus, only once you have bonded and no secrets hold between you."**_

 _His voice boomed as the creatures beneath them kept fighting, the rage growing inside of them as the need for bloodshed arises around them. **"Death grows near. The transformation to mortal shall be complete in twelve days, the twelfth day the last drop of ichor shall bleed from your lips, and the world shall fall into darkness. Then your last breath shall follow in the twelfth hour as fully human."** _

_He looked back at her, his eyes black._ ** _"Follow the silver arrow, shot by the hands of a mortal man, the first to use the Bow of Artemis. Find the Lake of Moonlight or the end will come."_** _With his last word, a volley of arrows shadowed them, seconds before they fell upon them._

A gasp escaped Artemis' lips before she fell to the floor, the covers entangling her legs as she fell of the bed. She pulled away from them, no comfort coming from the thick cloth. Her breathing was quick, hardly any oxygen allowed to flow through her and into her brain. She scrambled to her feet as she pulled the wooden door open, not caring how badly she felt with every step. One word ran across her mind, and she dashed across the hallway, her godly speed lifting her from one end of the hallway to the other.

She heard running water, and she pushed open a door, stumbling and falling back down before trying to crawl away from her vision. A door opened, steam rushing out, and a shadowed figure rushed towards her. Warm arms wrapped around her small frame, and she pressed herself against the warm and moist body, finding comfort easing her fear. A hand ran through her black hair before lightly pulling back to look at her. Blue eyes met her grey ones, worry and concern bright in his shifting irises. "Diana?" He asked in surprise. He had just gotten half dressed before he heard a thump and rushed footsteps, the sound of his bedroom door slamming open and again a thump. He had opened the door of his bathroom to find Diana on the floor, weakly and fearfully crawling into his room.

He held her close, her small body against his still moist chest. Lucas pulled away to look in her eyes, only to find they were clouded by fear and panic. She wrapped her arms around his chest and his back, her arms shaky but tightly wrapped around him. He tried to stand, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as she dug her face into his chest, and he carried her over to his bed, towel still in hand. Once the soft material came into contact with her she stiffened, her body rigid and hold tightening around him, before he sat with his legs crossed, placing her into his lap. He felt sadness as he saw her small form shake against him rather than her confident posture he had found to love about her. "What's wrong?"

 **Lemon;)**

She lifted her head to look at him, and in seconds her hands let go of his body to close around his face, her legs crossing as she pushed herself up to have her lips pressed against his. Relief and safety flowed through her as his familiar lips met hers and his hold on her tightened, her hands going from the sides of his face to his chest and up to his long black hair. He hadn't cut it ever since he found her, and so it had grown in the months he busied himself to aide her. His right hand went through her hair as he kissed her hard, her lips pressing against his until she forced her tongue in between his lips, using her fear and pain to push further into his mouth.

Their tongues clashed as she pushed him downwards, his body under hers. She pressed her hands against his chest before they ran down his scars and muscles, hands going down to his stomach before rising up to slide over his scarred skin again. He grunted and shivered when her hand ran down a scar that started from his left breast(L/N:They call it breasts for guys too, I know its weird but deal with it) to the right side of his stomach, a long jagged line that felt sensitive for him. He pulled her lips away, causing disappointment to roll off of Diana in a whimper. "Diana." She slowed down and looked at his eyes before gazing at his scarred chest, again running her fingers along the scar tissue.

 **End;(**

He caught her hand in his as he stared at her, fear, pain, and other emotions running through his body. He repeated himself and she watched him, confusion and question bright in her intelligent eyes. "What happened? How-?" She stared at the scar, wishing she had seen it sooner and not in the wild moments of fear that had claimed Artemis. He looked away and she rested her hand on the right side of his chest. "Lucas." He looked back at her and she again asked, "How?"

He sat up, holding her in his lap again, and sighed while running his hand through his hair. "I can't-" She raised an eyebrow and he relented under her fierce gaze as he looked away. "I didn't grow up with parents. I helped my grandmother as soon as I was old enough to work out in the fields. Her other son, my uncle, worked as an engineer before I was born, and then had to start working on the machinery to keep the farm running and money coming." Hie eyes clouded. "One time when I was eight, my uncle left me alone in the field as I fed hay into the machine to make bundles for the animals. I tripped over a loose wire and, fell into the machine." Her face grew into shock as Lucas continued. "It got one hit through me before I landed a few feet away, the power from the blades pushing me out of the machine and onto a mound of hay. I was rushed to the hospital, medics surrounding me. They stitched me back up and said I would live. It had cut through half of my heart and lungs, but they were able to stitch them together and then stitch my skin. They said I couldn't work for a lot of months, and I had to stay in the house to rest and heal." He looked back at her before glancing at her eyes.

"My uncle died a year later, and my grandma died of heart failure when I turned 11. I took up the farm and grew it, selling it once I was given enough experience to work on forging things. I mined before they let me work in the forge, then I worked with mechanics and electricians. I built vehicles, planes, buildings, before I settled here in New York, taking a small job in office work. I still get offers now and then to take on new projects in the old works, but I refuse them.

"I started hunting when I was five, my uncle showing me how to shoot. When he died I hunted the forest to keep food on the table until she died too. I hunt now and then to help others' businesses, but I mostly do to get back into the wild, the feeling of trees surrounding me and animals around me." He looked at Diana, staring into her eyes. "I found you in those woods. Those woods had been my escape from reality. Those girls surrounded me and opened the old scar. ' _You are nothing but a filthy male, and milady will never present herself with a male.'_ was what the leader had said to me, my blood on her blade. They knew you were there."

Diana pressed her lips against his in a hard kiss before pulling away again, this time her turn to not meet his eyes. "I'm not who you think I am, Lucas." Fear twisted in Artemis' gut. Would he reject her if she told him the truth? Only one way to find out.

"What do you mean?" He stared at her, but she never met his gaze.

"One of my many names is Diana, but it isn't _my_ name. You found me in those woods because I also needed time away from my duties and responsibilities, but those girls, those tried to tell you my identity.

"I'm not like you." The confusion and disbelief filled his eyes. "I'm not mortal, not human." She whispered softly. "My name is Artemis."

He stayed silent, thoughts running through his mind. _Artemis._ He focused on the Greek mythology. _Goddess of the moon and Hunt. Protector of children. Hater of men, Olympian._ "Artemis." He spoke the name, almost unfamiliar on his tongue.

She shrank under his gaze. "Those were my hunters. I had left them on the other side of the U.S. before going to Washington. I had been hunting when someone shot the hare I shot at, causing me to be cautious and leave my hiding spot to investigate.

 _Maiden goddess. Roman form known as Diana... travels with Hunters of Artemis._ "Why are you weaker?" _Golden ichor,...Blood of the Gods, immortals..._ Bits and pieces of the legends and myths flew through his mind, the pieces falling together. "You didn't live in a home. The wilderness is your territory." She nodded and he continued. "You said that you weren't accustomed to the average household things. You've lived for millennia and confuse each century with another. Your bow, it's not made of wood, but forged out of silver, the grip a silver fabric. The thing I don't understand..." He turned to her and she inched away from his gaze as she sat on the opposite edge of the bed. "Why are you hurt? Why do you chose to stay here? With me?"

Artemis stiffened at the tone of voice he used for the last question. She remembered her vision. "Aphrodite."

"The goddess of love? That doesn't explain why you bleed-"

"She and Cupid, her son, did something to me. Every time you and I see each other, we can't think straight or control ourselves. My blood," She thought it over. _The transformation to mortal shall be complete in twelve days..._ She covered her mouth with her palm. "They're turning me human."

The word shocked Lucas from his pain. "What?" He heard her clearly, but the words sent shivers down his spine. Aphrodite was putting a spell on them, easily getting to Artemis because of her slow transformation to becoming human, mortal. "How is that possible?"

"He warned me through a vision. 'The transformation to mortal shall be complete in twelve days, the twelfth day the last drop of ichor shall bleed from your lips, and the world shall fall into darkness. Then your last breath shall follow in the twelfth hour as fully human.' I'll be fully human in twelve full days. Once twelve hours pass from the completion of my transformation, I'll-" Her voice caught, the words seeming strange and foreign to the part goddess.

"You'll die."Lucas finished for her. He reached out to her and she flinched. He pulled back his hand, Artemis feeling shock from the change of response. "I won't let you die." At his words her head snapped upwards, towards his voice.

"W-what?" Her voice was shaky, the revelation having taken her down lower.

He held out his hand again, and this time she grasped it, his hold tugging her towards him once more. Lucas pulled her back on top of him, not caring about her revelation as much as his emotions had taken hold. He whispered against her ear, causing Artemis to shiver. "I won't let you turn mortal. I won't let you die."

 **Lemon**

Their tongues clashed as he rolled on top of her, pressing her smaller body into the bed underneath her. Artemis gasped as his hands slid underneath her shirt, exploring her skin and curves. Pulling away from her mouth, Lucas pressed his lips down her chin, sliding down the side of her neck as her breath caught. She held him close as he kissed her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin on her throat that made her gasp in pain and pleasure. He pulled away from her neck, only enough to slide her tank top over her head and onto the floor, before he started exploring her bare skin on her shoulders to her sides.

The pleasure of his lips on her skin kept her shivering underneath him after she got over the blush of having him look at her without her tank top or shirt to cover her skin. He slid his palms against her soft skin, the sensations leaving Artemis tingling and gasping for breath. Lucas cupped his hands around her clothed breasts, causing her to gasp loudly and say his name. "Lucas." He looked up at her with the question in his eyes. She shivered at the dark look in his eyes before nodding and slowly reaching for the bra clasp. She hesitated for five seconds before breathing in and unclasping it, the grey bra falling from her chest to beside her on the bed. He stared at her bare chest before running his hands slowly over her breasts, causing her to shiver and sigh under his touch.

Lucas felt a surge of confidence at the beginning of their actions, but now he wanted to make sure she felt better about herself. He kneaded her breasts with his palms, his fingers pressing her soft skin. She moaned as he eased the tension in her body as she fell under his spell, relaxing under his touch. He leaned down to kiss her, stomach, before raising his face to hers and kissing her hard. The kiss turned heated as Artemis took it in, trying to pull him closer to her. Her hands went to the hem of his shorts, pulling them down and onto the floor as she ran her long fingers down his thighs. He gasped in her mouth, causing a small smile to grow on her face. His hands fell from her breasts, causing her to whimper in sadness. He slid her warm pants off of her legs, causing the cool air to make her shiver. He slid from her lips to her chest, kissing all of her exposed skin before going to her legs, kissing every inch of her unclothed body until he came to her boyish boxers.

She gasped and moaned once he pressed his flat palm between her legs. She dug her nails into his shoulders, drawing blood and causing him to growl. Artemis hadn't taken command over their movements, so Lucas took initiative, trying to get her to lead instead of relent to him. He felt himself harden every time she let out a sound, gasp or moan, as he glided over her. In seconds her boxers slid off of her body and she lay under him, shivering in feeling exposed and fear of what he can do.

Feeling her fear, he kissed along the sides of her hips, slowly moving to in between her legs. She stayed silent without retort and he took it as approval. He gently pressed his face to her hair and skin, breathing her in with hunger. She shivered when his skin pressed against hers, and she closed her eyes in fear of what he might decide to do to her, weakness still in her muscles and bones. He relaxed as he breathed her in, her sweet and forest smell relaxing his body and calming his worry for the moment. Again he pressed his open palm against her sensitive skin, causing her to buck upwards at the sensation. He frowned before a smirk crossed his lips. He ran a finger around her entrance, cuing a line of gasps and moans from Artemis' upper lips.

He pressed the finger through her lips and slowly inwards, a long sigh and moan escaping her mouth. He moved it inside of her before she bucked again, pushing his finger deeper quickly. "Lucas..." She moaned his name at feeling something invade her lower region, the feeling foreign but pleasuring. He slowly pulled it out, his finger wet and sticky from being inside of her. He had heard girls talking about how great it felt for a guy to pleasure them with their fingers, but never actually thought he would do it to a woman, much less the maiden goddess. He added another finger and this time started pressing her inside, his fingers thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Artemis moaned and bucked, pleasure rolling through her shivering body. Lucas slid his other hand up her stomach and chest, kneading one of her breasts before alternating to the other one. She felt a climax rising and bit her lip to keep from moaning louder as he pleasured her lower lips and kneaded her breasts. Her hands clutched at the sheets, her eyes opening to see him thrusting three fingers into her vaginal area and back out in rhythm with her bucking body. The climax became unbearable as it reached its peak before she let out a scream of ecstasy and released her fluids.

Lucas heard her scream as fluid flowed out of her lower lips, the liquid dripping off of his fingers that were coated in the clear fluid. He looked up at Artemis before pressing his fingers onto his tongue, causing her to shiver at the sight of him tasting her while he sighed at the sweet taste. He licked his fingers clean before glancing from her face to her dripping lower lips. Her eyes widened before he moved back down to her entrance. He pressed his tongue against the wet skin, sighing before licking the sexual fluid clean off of her vaginal area.

Artemis felt like she would come again at the sight of him relishing in her taste and smell. He swallowed it all before reaching back up to her face, her upper lips trembling as he pressed his clothed male member against her exposed region. He grunted while she gasped at the contact. He kissed her lips slowly, before she heated the kiss and pulled him underneath her, causing a gasp of surprise to escape his lips. She breathed on his ear, causing him to equally shiver at the sensation. "My turn." Her voice was filled with want, causing his eyes to widen, but he nodded all the same.

Artemis kissed every part of his skin before biting down on all of his sensitive spots, just as he had done to her. He stayed laying down as she had and she slowly pulled off the last of the clothing on either of them off and onto the floor. She wrapped her fingers around his lower head before running her hands up and down his length, causing Lucas to shiver and gasp in surprised pleasure.

Lucas had wanted to give her confidence to lead their movements, but he hadn't expected her to want more, revenge almost, on him.

She moved her right hand from his member to his sack, pressing and rotating the ball quickly before going to the other ball, repeating her actions. He thrusted between her fingers, trying to help her as she quickened her pace. Once satisfied with his moans and gasps, she moved from his sack to both hands wrapped around his member, going up and down his full length. He felt close to releasing, and tried to warn her, but instead bit his lip as he moaned and came, ropes flowing out of him before he emptied his load.

Artemis looked at her hands, covered in his sperm. She remembered what he had done with her fluid, and fought the shakiness and shivers that flowed through her. She brought her fingers to her lips, her tongue pressed against them to taste it. Her eyes flew wide as she relaxed and moaned longingly. She licked her fingers clean of his nectar, looking back down at his manhood that was covered in his heavenly drink. She cleaned him of the sperm and cum that he had emptied onto the bed. Once she was done, she straddled his waist, hands going over his scarred chest and stomach.

Lucas pulled her closer for a passionate and slow kiss, which she gratefully returned, before holding her against him, nothing but their own skin keeping them apart. Artemis rested her head on his upper chest, one finger tracing a smaller scar above his left breast(L/N: Again, I don't know why! Ignore it.) as he pressed his face against her head, breathing in her forest aroma with the intermingled sweat from exertion. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, sliding over her skin to press another to her right temple, and then lastly on her forehead. He pulled the covers over them both, and let Artemis use his chest as a pillow, her body still above his.

"Sleep, my huntress. My guiding arrow, my moonlight." With his new name for her, they fell into the realm of Hypnos, no visions or nightmares to ruin her restful sleep.

* * *

 **L/N: Here is the new chapter! Please review and enjoy the story, and we will try to update soon.**


	14. Thou art freed from thy curse,

**L/N: Okay here is the next chapter and it might explain why Lucas' family was cursed and by who. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Artemis**

She woke in the arms of a man, her head against his chest. She looked up to see Lucas watching her, his hands in her now black hair. "Morning, Luna."

Artemis tilted her head to the side. "Luna?"

He shrugged and smiled at her, the childish grin warming her heart. "Thought you deserved a nickname instead of me calling you Diana or Artemis."

Minutes later, now dressed and bathed, they both sat at his kitchen, Artemis somehow being able to walk down the stairs even if she needed to lean on him for support. She devoured her pancakes and he laughed, causing her to look up at the man. "Looks like someone's hungry." Was all he teased as her face reddened. He leaned forward after she calmed down. "The question is how are you recovering quickly after for weeks you were getting worse?"

"Well, Cupid did warn me of a time limit, but maybe that has something to do with how much time we have left."

Lucas gave her a sad smile. "You do seem to be losing your aura. When I found you the silver aura around you was bright, but now it seems to be fading almost completely. You could easily pass as human now." Artemis saddened at the reminder. He lifted her gaze to his with a finger under her chin, her silver eyes still shining their familiar glow. "We will find a way. We can reach Olympus in nine days."

Artemis sighed. "We first have to find a 'Lake of Moonlight', as he said. I have never seen a lake of moonlight in all my years of existence." _Follow the silver arrow, shot by the hands of a mortal man, the first to use the Bow of Artemis. Find the Lake of Moonlight or the end will come._ His words kept running through her head, even as she tried to understand their meaning.

Lucas let go of her chin to grasp her hand in his, their fingers interlacing as if they were meant to be so. "You said he told you to find it or else the end will come." Artemis slid the paper she had been writing on to him. He stared at it before turning to her. "His exact wording?" She nodded and he read the words, his hand tightening its grip on hers. "So we do as it tells us. We follow the silver arrow shot by the first man to use your bow. Who was that?"

She shook her head. "No one has ever used my bow except for me, much less a male. It'll be impossible to find the right one..." She raised her head. _The mortal shall aide you... o_ _nly once you have bonded and no secrets hold between you._ She stared at him, gazes locked. "The mortal shall aide you, only once you have bonded and no secrets hold between you." Lucas turned away, a clouded look in his eyes.

 _He must hold a lot of secrets._ He reread all of the words and then looked back at her. "Well, I guess we should go get your bow then, shall we?" He stood up and helped her to the door, right before Torquin opened it with his spare key Lucas had given him.

"Am I missin' somethin'?" The old man raised his gaze as he looked from Lucas to Artemis, then their interlocked hands.

"Sorry Torquin, but we have to go to the workshop and then a forge I've been working at. Diana got well a lot better from yesterday, and she wanted to see and do some things. You wouldn't mind if..." Lucas' quick thinking caught to Artemis, leaving her silent as the old man smiled at him.

"Don' worry. I jus came to ask if ye wanted me to bring yer supplies here or keep 'em in the storage room, since ye just got another package delivered. I'll just wait til ye get back. Have fun, son." Lucas nodded in appreciation as they all walked to the door, Lucas closing and locking the door once they all got outside. Torquin turned to Artemis. "So yer the girl Lucas told me about, eh? The twins can't stop talkin' about you and how Lucas talks about ye."

Artemis reddened, but the old man just laughed. "It's alright. As long as ye take good care of 'im, then there's nothin' to say." Artemis nodded before her walked off, leaving Artemis wondering how Lucas met such a kind old man.

They got into the truck and Lucas drove, leaving her to watch as everything flew by.

* * *

 **Lucas**

Once they arrived to the workshop, Lucas took out the keys and unlocked the door, letting Artemis enter before him. She looked around in curiosity and amazement, probably never having seen such machinery in her eons of hunting. He grabbed what he needed before stepping out of the office, finding Artemis staring at his notes, one of the pages in her hand. She turned to him as he walked towards her, holding the page for him to see a detailed sketch of her bow. "What is this for?"

Lucas plucked the paper from her fingers and tacked it back to the board. "It's a project I was working on, before we got our quest for you." She only nodded as she stared at the wall of designs and measurements with her eyes narrowed. She looked cute like that. "Come on, let's go get your bow."

* * *

About a few hours later he arrived to the closed forge, the mining grounds nearby. He unlocked the door and told Artemis to be careful, seeing as there was a furnace still burning with flames. He reached up to pull her bow off of the nail in the wall and turned to find her holding his almost identical replica of hers. She stared at him. "How?"

He placed his hands over hers and looked at the almost finished product of his hard work. He remembered the first day working on it, the picture of her durable bow body and string in his mind as he looked at the string of material he had made, the color dark but not silver as hers. He placed her hand on the grip, causing her to gasp from the feeling of the material. "It's the same thing as yours. It was all hard to find, but I somehow managed to put it all together. I know it's not silver, but I hadn't been able to find what made it that color."

Artemis stared at him, bewilderment covering her expression. "I know I'm not a cyclops, but I managed. I just need to test it out." She nodded slowly as he led her out of the forge, him carrying her bow slung over his shoulder with her quiver beside it, Artemis holding his mixed colored replica.

He drove into a nearby forest and left his truck near the side of it, both walking on foot into the thick trees. They kept their hands interlocked, each taking comfort of the one next to them. Once he thought it was deep enough, he unslung the bow and quiver from around his shoulder, handing the bow to Artemis. She shook her head. "It said the arrow shot by the first man to use my bow. You will be the one to shoot the arrow." His eyes widened but he stayed silent, wrapping and tying a light string rope around the head of the arrow.

He didn't understand how it was meant to work, but his experiences told him to follow his instincts. And so he did. He raised the bow expertly, nocking the arrow into place on the bow. He pulled the string back, and breathed in. Trusting Artemis, he turned himself to where he felt a pulling sensation. He closed his eyes and releasing his breath, he let the arrow fly. He expected it to hit a tree or something nearby, but instead it zoomed through the trees, somehow not stopping.

Lucas turned towards her, as she watched the string keep going and it almost ran out. Reaching for her, they sprinted after the arrow, the string continuing to go straight. Her breathing began to quiver, quick and short breaths coming from her mouth as she partly stumbled in her running. _The curse must be causing her to lose her domain powers._ He lifted her into his arms, his legs carrying them both as the string was all they could see of the arrow. The forest began to change as he ran, old oak trees changing to moist jungle wood. He ignored the strange appearance and followed the path, the string glowing silver with moonlight.

Somehow he wasn't tiring, adrenaline and energy flowing through his veins as he carried Artemis bridal style in his arms, her hands clenching and clutching at his neck, trying to keep herself steady. Seeing her silver eyes gave him extra energy, somehow causing him to sprint faster, Artemis becoming weightless to him as he felt a change inside of him.

While he was sprinting, a different silver arrow flew past his head, and he turned to see the girls in silver hunting parkas, bows aimed at him. "Follow Lady Artemis!" The arrows stopped, and the girls followed behind him at a steady pace, the one in the lead running with a wolf by her side. He instantly recognized her as the lieutenant, the one Artemis had called Zoe.

He returned his attention to the trail of moonlight, strength growing as he followed it, the moonlight flowing through his chest and vanishing as he past by with each step. Artemis closed her eyes, and Lucas kept going until he came to a clearing.

The moonlight trail completely vanished, and the hunters scouted around him trying to find a lead. He let Artemis down and she stumbled for a second, before Lucas and a bigger one of the wolves steadied her. Her silver eyes opened wide as she caught sight of the wolf. "Midnight," The wolf bowed its head before lowering it to Lucas as well. Zoe walked towards them, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Milady," She bowed her head in acknowledgement before starting her report. "The hunters have secured the area and are trying to find another trail. The wolves have only found trails leading to the lake, before they vanish entirely."

"How did you find me?" Artemis asked in astonishment. She was surprised by the wolf first and then her lieutenant not killing Lucas at first sight.

Zoe sighed. "I caught Aphrodite and Cupid talking of thee in her palace. Thy brother Apollo got Cupid to reveal his actions and what he predicts can happen if thee does not stop thy transformation to mortal. It cannot be undone, but we will still follow thee, milady. Even if we must accompany the male to aide thee."

* * *

 **Artemis**

To say she was shocked or surprised was putting it lightly. Zoe Nightshade, her greatest hunter and lieutenant, hater of all male creatures, had accepted Lucas' presence and had made it her duty to protect and aide her even with his company.

Artemis stayed silent as Lucas asked on what must've been confidence. "Where is the lake?"

Zoe's eyes widened at his courage to speak. She said nothing, but gestured for them to follow her through the clearing. She stopped them at a different clearing, where a lake shined in the moon's reflection. Day had turned to night, and the moon shined darkly in the sky, illuminating the lake and turning it to silver. Lucas let go of her hand and reached for his bow, the one he had made almost identical to her own. He knelt down at the water's edge, slowly lowering the bow into the water. He let it stay there for a few seconds before he raised his hands out of the water, his skin coated in a silver color, the bow shining brightly silver as he held it up to the sky.

Zoe looked to him in confusion, while Artemis tried to understand what had just happened. _Follow the silver arrow, shot by the hands of a mortal man, the first to use the Bow of Artemis. Find the Lake of Moonlight or the end will come._ She didn't understand what they were meant to do once they reached the Lake of Moonlight, and yet Lucas seemed to be following an instinct or so.

The silver from his hands vanished, only a silver engraving left on his right forearm. She knelt beside him and held his arm, looking at the marking. A silver bow was outlined by silver shaped into water. A bow in a lake. The bow had an arrow nocked, as if ready to fly.

A voice filled her head. _**He has been marked, his curse erased from his veins. Do as he had, hands in your lake. The bond will grow.**_ She recognized it as Cupid. She did as he said and emerged her entire arm into the liquid. A tingling went through her arm's skin, and she waited until it faded to pull her own arm out slowly, the silver liquid covering her hand and forearm. Once the excess color dripped as liquid into the lake, she had a similar marking on her own forearm. Lucas only watched as she raised her arm in wonder.

Zoe cleared her throat to break the silence, in which Phoebe, the Hunt's tracker, spoke. "What comes next?" As soon as her words were said, Artemis felt lightheaded, barely staying sitting as Midnight kept her upright. Lucas fell slowly, eyes closing after he looked at hers. He vision went blurry and she heard voices, but she couldn't understand any of them. She felt herself fall beside him as she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

 **Third(dream/vision)**

 _A boy stood in a clearing, his mother holding his small body in her arms. "Don't do this, he's only a boy!"_

 _"You should have thought of that before his father killed my child." A different woman stood before the kneeling woman, a Greek style flowing gray robe and sandals her choice of appearance with her brown hair tied back, anger in her storm gray eyes._

 _"He didn't know! He was only told to stop the attack from being started! If he had known of the woman's heritage he wouldn't have killed her, maybe restrained or imprisoned, but not killed!" The gray eyed woman stared at the blue eyed mother, who clung to her child as she pleaded with the immortal._

 _"He had no excuse. As Nemesis says, an eye for an eye, a life for a life. My daughter was killed, as was your husband. It does not satisfy my anger. The boy must pay." The immortal woman stepped forward, reaching for the young boy, but the blue eyed mother pulled him out of her reach._

 _"He has done nothing wrong! He needs to grow with age! He has no interest in violence, please leave him be."_

 _Athena's gray eyes flamed, anger rising. Then she came up with an idea. "Very well, your eldest son will not be touched." The mother sighed in relief and was about to thank the goddess, but Athena was not done. "Your youngest, however, will not be so lucky." Her eyes flared and thunder clapped, lightening striking beside the daughter of Zeus._

 _The woman screamed in panic and fear, shielding her stomach as much as she could. " **Your child will grow without mother, and you will carry him for three years in agony. Once he is born, he will grow smart and strong, but will find no home on the earth. He will move, from talent to talent, work to work, place to place. No human will be able to aide or comfort him in his pain, forced to walk alone for as long as he lives. Only a maiden goddess may release him of his curse.** " At her last word a grey light beam flew towards the pregnant woman, the light being absorbed by the child inside as her stomach glowed once before the goddess' eyes flashed, and the mother let go of her son as she cried out in pain, her hands on her stomach as she arched back and screamed, agony the only emotion in it. The boy started to cry as his mother screamed. _

_Athena stepped back and looked through the woman's stomach, seeing the figure of the unborn child writhe and darken in the womb of his mother. The shape of an owl with its wings spread out in flight appeared as it burned itself into the woman's skin on her neck._

 _Once the goddess vanished the sound barrier and shield fell, allowing the figure of a young man stumble after now being able to go through and run to the side of his sister. The pain subsided and he saw the burned skin on her neck as he scowled in anger. "Which of them did this to you?"_

 _The woman shook her head as she laid back beside him, her eyes closing as she held her son close to her to calm him down. "Don't fight her. They will always get what they want, and revenge is not an exception._

* * *

 _A man argued with his mother, who sat in a rocking chair to keep her old bones from hurting. "He won't be able to defend himself. We need to find the one who cursed him and make her take it back."_

 _The old woman shook her head as she sighed heavily. "No. We cannot anger them more than they already are. We have spoken of this before, and yet you still argue with me."_

 _"Because Lucas deserves to have a good life like his brother! He shouldn't have to suffer just because of something his father did without knowing!" He slammed his hand angrily against a table._

 _"You wish to find me?" A figure came out of the shadows, her grey eyes filled with intelligence._

 _The man whirled on her. "You did this to him! Release him or I'll-"_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "You know you can't beat me in a challenge, and to challenge or anger a god is to call for your own death." Her eyes flashed. "As you already have angered me, and so has your dead sister, I'll make his curse more painful." She snapped her fingers and a horrible sound came from outside, before no more sound came._

 _The man's eyes widened. "You didn't-" He cut himself off at her smile, and ran to check on his nephew and the machine he was working with. Seconds later he was shouting, and the goddess smiled at his anger and fear. A great combination. The mother stepped out of her chair and walked as fast as she could to the porch, looking for the boys. Athena followed her, knowing what had happened._

 _"Lucas!" The man was shaking the bloody figure of the boy, who had the deep cut from the side of his chest down to his other side. The old woman covered her mouth with her hand, tears falling. Athena smiled before vanishing in a grey and blue light. The man kept shaking his nephew before he called out for help, the few neighbors running to help and carry the boy carefully to the hospital._

* * *

 _A huntress ran through the night, the calm silence breaking as she neared a home, where a mother was screaming and trying to give birth. The goddess let her bow and quiver vanish into nothing, her form becoming older until she looked like an adult. She spoke quickly with the man who opened the door and she stepped in, finding the mother bleeding and pushing for the baby to come out._

 _The woman recognized the goddess and did as she was told, and minutes later a little boy was being placed in her tired arms, the silver eyes of the goddess watching the new mother. "Lucas." Only the name fell from her lips, until her breathing slowed and her heart stopped, the woman dying without even being able to hold her second child. The man was revealed as her brother, and he held her newborn child while Artemis checked the reason for her quick death._

 _When she found it, her eyes widened. She turned to the brother of the now dead mother and he looked down shamefully. He believed he failed to save her, but the goddess shook her head at him. "The boy was cursed. It was part of it." The man nodded and the goddess left, after helping put the woman in a shroud as the family buried her outside. She thought nothing of the encounter, believing that it was the usual curse from a minor god or spirit that usually cursed some families. She easily slid the memory away, forgetting and only putting it in the expanse of her existence's memories._

* * *

 _An arrow hit the tree target, going through the entire tree and into the one behind it half emerged in the bark. The teenager sighed as he pulled it out of the tree, putting the last dull arrow into his quiver. He sharpened the arrow heads as he sat in his camp, watching the flames from the hearth flicker in the air before vanishing into smoke._

 _He didn't believe in myths, but in bad luck. He never found a place to stay, a steady job, not even a companion that could at least ease his pain. He watched the night sky and caught a glimpse of a flying chariot, the silver mechanism being pulled by deer. He looked away from the moon and shook his head. He was only seeing things, just like the boy with a sword who was accompanied by a half man half goat. The teenager finished sharpening his arrows in minutes and put them away, only one with his bow to stay out next to his sleeping bag. Why did he have to see things that weren't real? A one eyed cashier in a grocery store, a vampire woman with a donkey leg and a metal one in a park, a big hound that melted into shadows in the forest... None of them were real._

 _Laying down in his 'bed', he listened to the sounds of the woods until he drifted to sleep, again promising himself to never stay in one place or job with people when he returned to the world._

* * *

 **Zoe**

The gasp of both of the people who they were watching called her attention to Artemis. Artemis and the man, Lucas, were both sitting up and clutching their heads, before they looked at each other in confusion. Zoe cleared her throat. "Milady?" The huntress turned towards her lieutenant, seeing the look of question in her eyes. She again turned towards the male as he looked at his forearm.

"What was that?" Lucas asked, letting go of his head. "You saw that too right?"

Artemis nodded. "I only recognized the third one, but the other three..." She trailed off, curiosity, filling Zoe as she watched the two interact.

"What did thee see?" Artemis again turned to look at her, and also let go of her own head.

"The third was a memory of mine, when I helped deliver a child and his mother died after naming him."

"The others must be memories, but who's?" Lucas tilted his head in thought. "The last one was my memory of when I kept denying the strange things I would see. The first two I don't know who's memories they are of, but they seem familiar."

Artemis explained the visions to Zoe and she listened, only speaking once her lady had finished. "The first two were of Lady Athena interacting with a family that had been broken. First she put a curse and the second she could be said to harm a child to make a point to the family." She turned to Artemis. "Does thee know what its meaning may be for thy quest?"

Lucas paled seconds later. "My past..." Zoe and Artemis both turned to look at him. They both questioned what he meant, and he stared at the ground. "That explains, everything."

Artemis' eyes widened. "The twins said your father died three years before your birth. Athena must've been the one to curse you to cause pain for your mother."

Lucas nodded, and Zoe tilted her head curiously. "She left my brother be since he didn't like violence, but I wasn't even born, and she used that for her rage..."

Zoe put the pieces together. No wonder Aphrodite and Cupid had gone after him for her lady. He had suffered a horrible childhood, and that had made him loyal and caring to certain people. Artemis hated men, but she despised them because they were not loyal and were the abusers of women and were very unfaithful to their wives and families. This male was basically made to be different from all other men. He cared and protected those close to him, _which now included Lady Artemis_. If her lady had spoken the exact words that Lady Athena had said for the curse, then he was cursed to never be free. Unless a maiden goddess freed him. Zoe wondered if Athena had some power over seeing the future, because that wording was the loophole for Aphrodite to plant Artemis into his life, in a romantic way.

"Thou art now freed from thy curse." Lucas stared at her in confusion until Artemis understood, and her lady's eyes widened. "If thy wording of Lady Athena's curse on thee is exact, milady has freed thee of thy curse."

"Cupid said the same. He told me to place my hand in the water to seal the bond." Artemis tilted her head as her eyes clouded. "But what bond is it?"

"Thou art connected. Bonded, strung together by power. Fate has chosen thee for milady." She spoke no more as the other two stayed silent, understanding filling the air.

Artemis blushed as Lucas reddened. Zoe had to restrain herself from summoning her bow and firing an arrow to his neck while another to his manhood, her hatred for males causing her to struggle.

Midnight, her lady's wolf, trotted into the tent, resting her head on her master's lap as Artemis placed her arm on the wolf's back and head. A few seconds later came a wolf with black fur, a silver line of fur on her right side. She slowed to a stop next to Zoe, pushing her head under Zoe's hand, which had been clenched in a fist while she held onto the silver arrow, almost cutting her palm open from the tightness of her hold on the arrowhead. Zoe sighed and let go of the arrow, resting her hand on the wolf's head before running her fingers through her fur, causing the wolf to sigh in contentment. " _What worries you, Mistress?"_ Came the soft voice of the wolf beside her.

Zoe let her mind wander as she went through the past days and the information and deadlines for her lady. The male was acceptable, for now, and was protecting Artemis even without knowing who she was. Obviously, he knew now for some time, meaning her lady had to have told him the truth of her identity. Zoe led the Hunt in her stead, and when Zoe was not able she allowed Phoebe to do so.

After the revelation of her lady's condition, Zoe had had to slowly accept the fact that the male would be a big part in helping to restore Artemis to her immortality. She had thought at first that he would be scared of them the next time they crossed paths, yet he had proven her wrong as he had easily asked her to tell them the lake's location. He had seemed different from before.

Artemis looked different from her usual form as well. She was now forced to be in an older age of maybe 20 to early 30, her body and height the average for her age. Her usual brown hair was now pitch black, as dark as the shadows and the River Styx. Her eyes were now a dull silver, bordering to gray like a natural color for human eyes. Her skin no longer radiated her silver aura of power, even when she was in her own domain. Her stamina and strength had drastically lowered to the average strength of an unhealthy woman, her stamina not far from the same point.

Zoe sighed internally. _"I worry for Milady, and what the male may change of her."_ She spoke to Sliver, the name of her companion wolf who had joined the Hunt before she had. She was one of the few to name themselves, introducing themselves as a new wolf in a new life, or so Sliver had told her once.

 _"The male is loyal, and she trusts him. If you trust her, then trust her judgement. I trust yours, and I will do as you decide."_ Was the cryptic answer she got. Zoe at first had thought that the wolf's words meant as they were said, but then learned there was always a hidden meaning in her words, sometimes the wording or her choice of words holding the message. Zoe could never be sure when she was distracted by emotions and instincts, and only understood the wolf perfectly if she was focused on her companion and their connection.

Zoe snapped to attention internally. Emotions and instincts cloud her judgement, while trusting and focusing on their connection and bond strengthened it, clearing her mind and judgement and sometimes also strengthening her loyalty as well. The male is loyal to her lady, and Artemis trusts _him_. Not his loyalty, but _him._ Artemis never went by emotions, but always her judgement and a bit of instinct, when it came to making decisions. But she still followed her trust. _"I trust her."_ Sliver seemed to smile inwardly as Zoe made a decision.

"Milady," Artemis turned to look at her. "I trust thee. Thy hunters shall follow as thee decides."

Artemis didn't answer for a few minutes, before she nodded and smiled at her lieutenant. Zoe relaxed as she saw her lady's gratitude and care, relieved that she hadn't changed entirely. She turned to Lucas. "We have eight days left to-"

Zoe interrupted. "Milady, I may have forgotten to mention how long thou was unresponsive." Artemis' face paled.

"How long have we been unconscious, Zoe?"

Zoe turned away from her lady before answering loud enough for them both to hear:

"Four days, Milady."

* * *

 **L/N: Okay this was a lot longer than usual but we hope you enjoy and review your thoughts. Enjoy!**


	15. Lady Artemis,,,

**J/N: Here is the new chap. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Artemis**

"What?!" Four days, four days wasted in a coma like dream. Which left them with only five days to get to Olympus and figure out how to stop from the transformation to human from being completed.

Zoe stayed silent, only nodding. Midnight rubbed her face onto Artemis' hand, and sighing she ran her fingers through the wolf's black coat. " _Do not stress. It usually causes you more trouble, Mistress."_

 _"That does not stop me from doing so."_ She answered the wolf mentally, before turning to Zoe. "You mean there are five days before I become a full mortal, permanently." Her tone made sure to let them know it was a statement, not for them to answer. Lucas learned quickly, so he understood. She sighed. "What is our location, Zoe?"

"Three miles east from Colorado Springs, Colorado." She answered immediately.

"That'll take more than five days to get to Olympus!"

Lucas interrupted. "Not if we travel by plane. I know someone in the city who can lend us a plane."

Artemis turned to him, amazed. "Since when have you had a pilot on speed dial?"

He laughed. "You finally understand that expression!" Her face flushed at the reminder and she looked around for something to throw, only finding and grasping a pillow and throwing it at his head. "Hey! You know it's true!"

She grumbled. "It doesn't mean I like it." Moment later they were walking to the airport, Artemis leaning on Lucas for support.

"Lost your touch?" At her glare he rephrased it. "Did you lose more of your stamina?"

She nodded, sadly. "I feel like I've been crushed under the sky."

Lucas tilted his head. "Is that possible?"

Artemis laughed. "Of course, unless you don't believe me and you wish to try it with Atlas yourself."

* * *

Hours later

Artemis laid back in one of the seats in the body of the plane, watching her hunters play around with the trays the flight attendants would be using or carts they would be pushing around if they were there.

Lucas had been able to bribe the owner of the plane to let him take it to New York, and they scheduled a pilot to fly it back afterwards. He was now in the cockpit, flying the plane like and expert. Then Artemis remembered he _was_ an expert. Sadly, they now only had five days to get to Olympus and find a way to stop her transformation.

She felt something in her stomach, and she pressed her hand to her abdomen, a gasp leaving her lips from the startling pain. Some of her hunters turned to look at her, but she was already running to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet.

* * *

 **Lucas**

When he heard commotion in the passenger area of the plane, he wished he had asked at least a female copilot to join them on their journey. Lucas cursed at his rotten luck, but kept control of the plane.

That's when her lieutenant came running. Zoe turned to him with panic in her eyes. "Lady Artemis..."

He jumped. "Do you have a daughter of Hephaestus in the Hunt?" When Zoe nodded, he shooed her off quickly. "Bring her here. She'll be able to control the plane after a few minutes. Hurry!"

Minutes later a buff armed girl rushed in with Zoe, and it took her a few minutes before she knew exactly how to pilot it. He left her with the lieutenant to watch her while he sprinted into the passenger area. He looked around wildly before a few hunters pointed to the bathroom. Lucas pounded on the door. "Luna?"

He heard the vomiting, and it scared him worse than before. What happened? What was wrong with her? "Luna!"

The door was slowly unlocked and he found Artemis pressed up in the corner, toilet flushed as she kept herself bent over in agony. He rushed and knelt by her side. "L-Lucas... pain..." She hissed the words as she kept her palm against her abdomen.

"Are any of you a daughter of Apollo?!"

A girl stood up. "Phoebe daughter of Ares, legacy of Apollo." She said quickly and he waved for her to come quickly. She pressed her own palm on her mistress' abdomen, and her eyes widened, skin going pale.

"What's wrong?!" He demanded, fear and panic for Artemis causing him to be more aggressive.

"S-sh-she's..."

"Speak up huntress!" He shook her, and she didn't even correct him, not when the weight of her next words was more than a bomb.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

 ** _J/N: Now that's a killer cliffhanger. OMG that actually made me laugh. Anyways, what will happen next? How is she pregnant. Answer in your reviews or anything else. Enjoy and review!_**


End file.
